Minhas Decisões, Suas Lágrimas
by LeAnima
Summary: De repente, tudo virou para mim. Meu ódio virou amor, meu melhor amigo foi se afastando e eu só conseguia adiar o dia que teria que decidir em que lado eu ficaria. YAOI/Stand Alone/POV 1ª Pessoa. Não curte Yaoi não lê. Simples. REVIEWS SÃO BEM VINDAS!
1. Acontecimentos

_Oioi... Então... Minha primeira fic em capítulos, não ficou aquela coisa eu sei, mas fiz o meu melhor xP_

_A déia principal da fic me passou no cap. 02 e ela só ficou com capítulos por que eu não consegui colocar tudo que me veio a mente em uma oneshot... xD __(Ngmperguntou)_

_Whatever... Hope u enjoy! ;)_

_-X-_

_**Minhas Decisões, Suas Lágrimas**_

_Cap.01_

_**Acontecimentos**_

Está tudo girando...

Minha cabeça dói... Meu corpo dói...

Onde estou mesmo?

-x-

Abri os olhos e vi o teto uniformemente branco. Eles arderam e tive que piscá-los para os acostumar com a luz repentina da manhã, e ao mesmo tempo me perguntei que horas eram.

Apalpei a minha volta. Era fofo, gostoso de ficar em cima. Levei a mão até minha cabeça que doía um pouco e senti um travesseiro. Travesseiro?

Levantei meu corpo de supetão me apoiando nos cotovelos e olhando em volta. Estava mesmo deitado, em uma esplendida cama de casal com lençóis e travesseiros brancos, e um cobertor vermelho que me cobria parcialmente da cintura para baixo.

Desabei na cama de novo. Eu me lembrei do que aconteceu nos dias anteriores...

-x-

Excursão escolar.

Para falar a verdade estávamos fazendo uma viagem de final de férias. Íamos para um clube perto da praia e ficaríamos hospedados em um hotel lá perto. Ficaríamos por três dias e duas noites, sendo que no primeiro dia tínhamos um cronograma que deveríamos cumprir e no segundo era por nossa conta. E era por esse segundo dia que todos esperavam. Inclusive eu.

Chegamos no hotel, e ficamos sabendo que haviam dividido os quartos aleatoriamente com um aluno de cada 2o ano em cada e com quatro pessoas. Eu fiquei no mesmo que meu melhor amigo, Shiryu, Seiya, quem eu considero somente como meu amigo, e meu inferno particular na Terra, Hyoga. Ele faz o tipo atlético. Joga no time de baseball da escola, faz e afora musculação. Isso significa, metido e arrogante. Pra completar, o infeliz tem uma cisma comigo e me inferniza por causa da minha aparência andrógena. É realmente muito azar ter que dividir um quarto com ele.

Já no hall do hotel, ouvi suas piadinhas:

"E aí garota? Parece que vamos dividir o mesmo quarto."-ele vinha atrás de mim. Procurava o ignorar. "Você não acha uma bela chance de me provar que é um homem?"-eu parei. "De me provar que tem um pênis ao invés de uma vagina?"-ele disse perto do meu ouvido.

O empurrei indo para longe dele.

"Eu não tenho que te provar nada!"-sai correndo para o quarto.

Um jeito realmente inútil de tentar fugir dele. Mas para minha sorte, ou azar, quando ele voltou não mencionou nada.

Arrumamos nossas coisas e voltamos para o hall onde encontraríamos os professores para começarmos com o maldito cronograma.

"Estão todos aqui?"-o professor de artes perguntou. "Agora vamos lhes informar o cronograma de hoje."-ele limpou a garganta. "Começaremos com o almoço, e depois com uma ida ao clube. Logo após todos se encontrarem apresentáveis de novo, tomaremos um lanche e iremos à um museu aqui perto. Ao retornarmos vocês jantam e voltam para seus respectivos quartos. Amanhã vocês podem gastar seus tempos aqui no hotel, no clube ou no museu."

Eu duvidava muito que alguém iria ao museu por vontade própria. O que ia ter de alunos transando por aqui amanhã... E por que não professores? Balancei a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e tomei rumo para o salão. Lá as mesas eram de seis pessoas, sentei junto com Shiryu, Seiya, meu irmão Ikki, June e Jabu. Hyoga sentou na mesa do lado, e de frente para mim. De vez em quando eu sentia seu olhar sobre mim, me observando de um jeito obsessivo. No fundo eu fiquei com medo.

-x-

O clube foi um inferno. Ele nunca tinha me visto de sunga, o que eu não fazia a mínima questão de mostrar. Mas hoje foi inevitável.

"Ei garota! Aqui não é permitido topless!"

"Você não tinha um fio dental não? E isso aí na frente é meia?"

Tive que autrar dessas piadas para piores, com todas as palavras de baixo calão que podia imaginar. June dizia para eu ignorá-los, mas era meio inevitável com várias pessoas me olhando. Resolvi sair da piscina e ir dar uma volta.

"Quer que eu vá com você Shun?"-ela me perguntou.

"Não precisa. Eu quero pensar um pouco. Não será divertido."-disse com um sorriso.

Passei pelo playground onde várias crianças brincavam e riam sem a mínima preocupação e no fundo senti inveja delas. Continuei meu caminho. Na verdade eu não queria pensar. Eu só queria fugir dos olhares das pessoas e de Hyoga. Fugir... Era isso que eu sempre fazia para evitá-lo. Alguns já me disseram que eu não o enfrentava por que eu gostava disso. Era mentira. Não tinha nada que eu quisesse mais do que fazer ele parar de me encher.

"Ei! Garota!"-mas que droga! Não parei de andar e fingi que não ouvi. "Você tem uma bundinha muito bonita. Posso prová-la?"-ele mal acabou de falar isso e me deu um tapa na bunda. Eu ia bater nele de volta, mas vi que não era quem eu pensava, era Misty, e Nachi e Hyoga estavam juntos com ele então resolvi não revidar, eu enfrentava Hyoga sozinho. Ia procurar um jeito de sair. Continuei andando, mas uma mão segurou meu braço. "Não finja que não viu a gente."

"Deixa ele ir. Ele não pode fugir para sempre."-Hyoga comandou.

"Não. Eu quero provar essa bundinha."-ele me apertava. "É macia, parece mesmo de garota."-me encolhi.

"Ei, Misty, você não vai fazer isso aqui, não é?"-Nachi perguntou com um tom divertido.

Ele olhou para os lados.

"Sim. Não tem ninguém."

"Misty, deixe ele ir."-Hyoga falou dessa vez com a voz firme.

"Fica observando pra lá, vai Hyoga."-apontou. "Não me atrapalha."-ele me levou até um murinho e puxou meus quadris de encontro com seu pênis. Ainda estávamos vestidos, mas ele estava mesmo excitado. "Sentiu isso, garota?"-eu estava assustado e com medo, mas não ia gritar nem nada.

"Misty!"-Hyoga o empurrou para longe. Eu não esperei mais e sai correndo. Eu realmente queria dar o fora dali.

Quando me dei por si, estava chorando. Limpei as lágrimas e respirei fundo forçando-me a parar por uns segundos, mas logo depois voltei a correr, vai que eles resolveram me seguir. Encontrei meus amigos e os avisei que estava voltando para o hotel.

Já no quarto, tomei um banho quente e bem demorado. Queria esquecer o dia. Mas de um jeito ou de outro o que aconteceu no clube não saia da minha cabeça.

"Shun?"-era Shiryu. Suprirei aliviado.

"Estou saindo."-avisei e abri a porta.

"June ficou preocupada com você e me mandou ver se estava tudo bem."-explicou.

"Sim. Estou bem."-fui até minha mochila e peguei uma camisa qualquer. Shiryu só me olhava. "O que foi?"

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você parece um pouco assustado."-seu tom era realmente preocupado. Fiquei me perguntando se foi mesmo June que o mandou aqui.

"Só pareço, meu amigo. Confie em mim."-menti.

Eu odiava mentir, pelo menos para Shiryu. Não me dava uma sensação boa.

-x-

No tour pelo museu eu não pude deixar de notar os olhares de Misty para Hyoga, e dele para mim. Certamente eu teria problemas mais tarde.

"Bem alunos. Pausa para vocês irem ao banheiro e comerem alguma coisa."-anunciaram.

"Ei, vou, ao banheiro, vocês vão?"-perguntei. Todos negaram. "Ótimo, só eu tenho a bexiga solta. Só não sumam, ok."

O banheiro estava realmente vazio, então resolvi usar o mictório mesmo.

"Então, amanhã vamos..."-Misty e sua turma entraram no banheiro discutindo os planos para amanhã. Rapidamente subi minhas roupas. "Você não está no banheiro errado, garota?"-Misty falou em um tom debochado. "Seu banheiro é o outro."-eu queria sair dali, mas a única coisa que meus pés fizeram foi dar alguns passos para trás.

Misty gesticulou com a mão para Hyoga fechar a porta do banheiro e ele o obedeceu. Assim como Nachi que abriu a porta de um dos boxes onde fui jogado para dentro. Sempre pensei que fosse Hyoga quem comandava os outros dois, mas não, ele era só mais um subordinado.

"Garotas fazem suas necessidades sentadas, não é?"-eu não falei nada, nem fiz nada. "Acho que posso aproveitar você por um tempo."

Misty riu e começou a abrir a calça. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ele não ia mesmo fazer isso. Ele abaixou sua cueca. Sim, ele ia. Virei o rosto.

"Oras, vamos lá."-ele segurou meu rosto brutalmente. "Não é isso que as garotas fazem?"

Fechei os olhos. Misty virou meu rosto e abriu minha boca colocando seu pênis dentro dela, me obrigando a chupá-lo. Aquilo era nojento e repulsivo. Eu não me mexi, logo ele o fez por mim puxando meus cabelos com violência. Não podia ser! Forcei meus dentes sobre sua pele.

"Filho da..."-e empurrou seu pênis com força em minha boca o fazendo atingir o começo da minha garganta. Fiquei com vontade de vomitar e quase engasguei. "Se fizer isso de novo eu te bato. E se vomitar também."-ouvi a porta se abrindo. Entrei em pânico. E se fosse um dos meus amigos? Eu não queria que eles me vissem assim. "Feche a porta ao sair Hyoga."-ele riu.

"Hyoga acha que o que está fazendo é pesado demais."-Nachi comentou.

Será que no fundo Hyoga não é tão ruim assim? Bem... Não importa, nada vai mudar o que ele fez.

"E você? O que acha?"-não houve resposta. "Também acha que é pesado demais?"-seu tom estava severo.

"Não!"-ele tratou de responder.

"Então prove."-sorriu. "Coma ele."

Nachi pareceu meio hesitante. Eu rezava para que ele não aceitasse. Já bastava Misty e toda a sua repugnância.

"Eu... É..."

"Ou faz, ou tá fora."-ele o olhou sério. Misty era um mostro. "Estou te dando um privilégio, e você recusa?"

Por um instante eu olhei nos olhos de Nachi. Não de relance, olhei mesmo, e era como se ele me pedisse desculpas pelo que ia fazer. E eu implorava para que ele não fizesse.

"Você está duro?"-Nachi negou. "Então trabalhe nisso. E rápido. Já devem estar estranhando nossa demora."

Nachi obedeceu que nem um cachorro. E talvez ele fosse mesmo isso. O cachorro de Misty. Não demorou muito e ele estava pronto. Misty me levantou dando espaço para o outro sentar. Ao senti-lo fora de minha boca, comecei a tossir. Minha ansêa de vômito retornava.

"Bela ereção."-Misty comentou enquanto abaixava minhas calças. "Olha só, ele tem mesmo um pênis."-me apertou. Fechei os olhos e mordi o lábio inferior. "Isso vai doer... Mas eu não dou a mínima."

Nachi posicionou seu pênis em meu anûs e Misty me empurrou para baixo com força total. Eu ia gritar de dor, mas ele voltou a se colocar em minha boca. A dor era insuportável, parecia que eu estava sendo rasgado lentamente. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas que não pude impedir de caírem. Eu queria morrer.

"Ele está chorando."-Misty debochou. "Faça-o dançar."-riu.

Nachi começou a mexer meus quadris e a investir contra mim, o que só aumentou a dor. Nada era pior do que isso. Nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer comigo, e agora que acontecia eu não entendia o por quê. Era inveja da minha aparência? As garotas sempre gostaram de mim. Era por que eu nunca liguei muito para os populares? Ou por que eu ficava na minha sem mexer com ninguém?

Não deu tempo de pensar em nenhuma resposta, eu senti alguém beijar meu pescoço carinhosamente. Era Nachi, e isso era, novamente, um pedido de desculpas.

Não era o suficiente.

"Misty... Estou quase..."-ele disse arfante.

"Não tem problema... Goze dentro... Eu também estou quase.../"

Dentro? Espere um pouco! Isso já não é muito demais? Não! E Misty? O que iria fazer? Eu não queria... Não!/

Senti espasmos vindos de Nachi e ele gozou dentro de mim. Sentia meu corpo tremer e seu líquido enche-lo. Não era bom. Misty puxou minha cabeça colocando seu pênis inteiro na minha boca.

"Engula tudo."-ele mandou. "Você não quer apanhar, quer?"-me ameaçou.

Não, eu não queria apanhar. Ao contrário de Nachi, ele não tinha tantos espasmos ao vir, ele arqueou um pouco as costas e seu líquido jorrou, descendo por minha garganta. Minha vontade de vomitar cresceu alarmantemente e eu me curvei.

"Sem vomitar."-relembrou.

Misty retirou seu pênis de minha boca e eu voltei a tossir. Ele ria e me puxou fazendo Nachi sair de dentro de mim bruscamente. Eu estava com as pernas bambas, então desabei no chão. Misty vestiu as calças e foi apressado para a porta.

"Vamos Nachi."-saiu.

O outro demorou um pouco mais.

"Shun... Eu..."-ele começou.

"Morra."-desejei com a voz fraca.

Nachi suspirou e saiu.

Meus quadris doíam. Meu maxilar doía. Eu sentia vontade de vomitar. E sentia o gozo de Nachi começar a sair.

Nada podia ser pior. Nem a morte.


	2. Recomeçar

_Oioi de novo-n_

_Nada pra dizer... De qualquer jeito, aqui está o capítulo 2. Enjoy!_

_-x-x-_

_**Recomeçar**_

Após o acontecimento no banheiro do museu, eu fiquei enrolando lá, dizendo que estava passando muito mal. Discuti com Shiryu, pois ele insistia em me acompanhar de volta para o hotel. E o que eu menos queria naquela hora era companhia.

Quando eu cheguei no quarto, corri para o banheiro. Eu não aguentava mais, precisava vomitar. Passei o resto da noite assim, da cama para o banheiro. Hyoga entrou no quarto totalmente calado, olhou de relance para mim e virou o rosto. Ele saiu novamente e só voltou na hora de dormir. Eu vi que ele não dormia assim como eu, mas eu não conseguia dormir por causa do meu estômago. Já ele eu não sabia.

Acordei no outro dia bem melhor. A vontade de vomitar passou, e meu estômago doía bem menos. Olhei em volta e não tinha ninguém no quarto, quer dizer, tinha Hyoga. Ele ainda dormia profundamente, que nem uma pedra. Aproximei-me dele devagar. Seu rosto estava calmo agora, talvez a única vez que ficou com essa expressão serena desde que chegamos aqui. Agora que eu realmente o olhei ele não parecia tão mau assim. Na realidade, ele chegava até a ser bonito, um tipo raro de beleza. Mas só enquanto dormia. Quando me dei por si, o observava com desejo. Me afastei e fui para o banheiro.

O que eu estava fazendo? Ele não era bonito. Não era para ser. O cara abusava de mim, tirava com a minha cara e eu estava achando ele bonito? Balancei a cabeça e entrei de baixo do chuveiro.

Tomei meu banho, me troquei e ele não acordou. Ele realmente estava cansado. Suprirei e fui até o seu lado. Ele não merecia isso, mas mesmo assim... Ele evitou eu ser estuprado duas vezes no mesmo dia...

"Obrigado."-sussurrei e beijei-lhe a bochecha.

Estava na porta, quase saindo quando ouvi sua voz.

"Pelo quê?"-me virei envergonhado sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem mais a cada segundo.

Ele estava sentado com uma perna dobrada e o cotovelo apoiado nela enquanto afastava os cabelos do rosto e me olhava de relance. Sexy.

"Você não estava... Dormindo?"-perguntei voltando e fechando a porta.

"Acordo quando me tocam. É algo que eu tenho. Odeio isso."-assenti com a cabeça e encostei-me à porta.

"Ah... Obrigado por ontem no clube... Mesmo... Você não merecendo muito... Pelo menos evitou outro assédio..."-doía falar daquilo. Não era como se eu tivesse apanhado, era mais.

Ele fechou os olhos e pude perceber que falar nisso também era um incômodo para ele.

"Misty é um cretino. E eu um covarde. Não devia ter deixado ele fazer aquilo com você. Devia te-lo impedido."

"Você não é covarde. E você não podia fazer muita coisa. Eles eram dois."

"Nachi não vale de nada, é só um cachorro do Misty. Até uma garota como você podia derrubá-lo."-ele percebeu o que havia falado e se calou, virando o rosto.

"É... Hábitos são difíceis de mudar."-esperei uma resposta, que não veio para então sair.

Encontrei Seiya na escadaria, ele somente me olhou. Ainda estava bravo comigo por eu ter discutido com Shiryu. Mas agora eu não podia correr atrás deles. Não queria. Eu realmente precisava de um momento de paz. Resolvi que andar um pouco podia me acalmar.

Essa estava sendo a pior viagem da minha vida. Mas, não sei por que o rosto sereno de Hyoga essa manhã me acalmou e me fez corar pela primeira vez nessa maldita viagem por um sentimento bom, não por dor ou constrangimento. Não! Eu não podia estar gostando dele! Era totalmente sem nexo! Mas hoje de manhã ele parecia realmente arrependido de não ter feito nada lá no museu... Pelo menos ele não ficou para ver tudo aquilo. Ainda assim não se desculpou.

Trombei com alguém.

"Ah! Me desculpe. Me desculpe mesmo."-olhei para ver com quem me desculpava e o vi. As orbes azuis me fitavam firmes e sua mão repousava em meu braço. "Ah... Hyoga..."-abaixei o rosto.

"Eu só... Estava te procurando..."-ele começou sendo bem direto. "Pra te pedir desculpas pela brincadeira hoje de manhã. Não foi aquilo que eu quis dizer. Então... Desculpe."

Uau... Ele estava mesmo me pedindo desculpas. E eu continuava corando. Olhei para cima de novo e ele também estava corado. Seu rosto branco ganhava um tom de rosa maravilhoso nas bochechas, o que o deixava mais bonito. Desisti de lutar contra uma consciência que não conseguiria vencer. Ele era bonito e pronto. Não significava que eu estava gostando dele. Aliás, não significava nada.

"Está tudo bem. Eu já me acostumei com o bullying."-sorri.

Ele gemeu e virou o rosto.

"Cara, isso é mal. Não pode se costumar com o bullying."-ele suspirou. "O que eu estive fazendo todos esses anos?"-ele estava entrando na realidade. E isso para mim era ótimo. "Eu sei que não vai mudar, mas me desculpe. Por tudo. Eu não vou mais me envolver com Misty. Eu... Vou sair do seu caminho, da sua vida. Vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse existido."

Ele estava desesperado. Eu via isso no modo como ele falava, respirava... Tudo. Ele queria que eu o desculpasse, e daria todos os motivos que eu quisesse para isso. Ele estava caindo na real muito depressa.

"Hyoga, se acalme. Não precisa disso tudo. Eu sei, você deve saber que eu sofri e ainda sofro muito por causa dessas brincadeiras que você começou, mas eu acredito que você deve ter um pouco de tristeza aí no seu coração pelo que fazia comigo."-parei.

"Isso. Continue. Esse deve ser meu castigo. Ouvir você se abrir para mim e eu saber que é tudo verdade."

"Hyoga, entenda que para tudo na vida há consequências. Você achava que podia me humilhar e ganhar um doce cada vez que fizesse, mas sua vontade de comer foi aumentando e você percebeu que quanto mais pesada fosse a humilhação, mais doces você ganhava, desculpe a analogia com comidas."-acrescentei. "Mas chegou um ponto para mim, que eu não conseguia sair sem ser chamado de garota pelos conhecidos. Isso me feriu. Mas acabei me acostumando."-suprirei. "Achei que com o tempo eles paravam, mas aí Nachi e Misty acataram sua brincadeirinha, Nachi usava da violência, Misty do abuso sexual e você acabava com minha auto-estima. Aos poucos vocês foram me derrubando, até que só sobrou a pessoa com medo e assustada que você viu no clube e no museu. Eu estou sem atitude quanto a isso. Me feriu, me deixou mal, mas eu não liguei mais. Por dentro eu estou morto."

Desabafei. Ele precisava ouvir isso. Precisava saber o que fez comigo por dois anos. Eu precisava machucá-lo também. Abrir uma ferida no coração dele que demorará tanto quanto a minha para se curar. Eu tinha conseguido e senti meu coração bater e novo, e de novo.

"Mas que interessante, uma conversa civilizada entre vocês dois."

Logo senti meu coração parar. Misty vinha junto com Nachi na nossa direção e eles não pareciam a fim de fazer novas amizades. Conforme eles avançavam eu recuava não queria ficar perto deles, estava com medo.

"Oras, fique tranquilo não vamos te comer. De novo."-ele riu.

Virei as costas e comecei a correr o mais rápido que eu podia. Queria chegar a lugar nenhum, desde que fosse longe deles.

Então ouvi Hyoga gritar com Misty:

"Idiota! Como você pode ser tão idiota?"

Eu estava com medo de Misty. Obviamente depois do acontecimento no museu, e do jeito que ele foi frio enquanto fazia aquilo comigo.

Meus olhos estavam embaçados, e quando passei as costas da mão sobre eles, percebi que chorava. Mas continuei correndo.

"Shun!"-a voz de Hyoga na chamava. "Espera!"

Eu não ia parar. Não ia me virar e olhar nos olhos dele. Não queria encontrar suas desculpas e seu arrependimento e sentir que devia desculpá-lo. Não queria ter laço nenhum com ele.

"Shun! Por favor! Eu não aguento mais correr..."-sua voz foi ficando para trás. E, eu ainda não sei por que, eu fui parando.

Primeiro eu o procurei. Não estava muito longe de mim, curvado e com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, realmente estava sem fôlego, depois eu olhei em volta. Não estava perto do hotel, nem do museu muito menos do clube. Eu estava numa praça, mais não parecia uma praça, era mais como um pátio. Ainda assim era bonito, mas eu não lembrava de ter passado por aqui ontem. Devagar me aproximei de Hyoga e toquei-lhe o ombro.

"Estamos perdidos..."

Logo me dei conta do que fiz e rapidamente tirei a mão de seu ombro. Hyoga sorria.

"Não estamos perdidos criança."-ele pegou minha mão despreocupadamente. "Vem, eu lembro por onde viemos."

Eu estava totalmente sem ação, e corado. Meu coração batia acelerado e nossas mãos juntas pareciam formigar.

"Ah... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"-sua voz estava baixa e cautelosa. Ele não me olhou.

"Claro. O que quiser."-respondi no mesmo tom.

"Por que... Por que saiu correndo?"-murmurou. Imaginei que seu rosto estaria corado agora e realmente desejei vê-lo.

"Eu..."-era difícil admitir isso. Hyoga estava sendo legal comigo agora, mas sabe-se lá o que ele iria dizer se eu lhe contasse algo mais pessoal.

Paramos.

"Não me lembro de ter passado por aqui..."-ele disse e pareceu murchar. "Estamos perdidos mesmo..."

Ótimo. Tudo o que eu queria. Ficar perdido com Hyoga. Essa estava mesmo sendo a pior viagem da minha vida.

"Ótimo..."-murmurei. "O que faremos agora?"

"O óbvio não acha? Vamos tentar nos localizar."-ele olhou para cima.

"Não vai tentar usar o sol para isso, não é?"

"Estou procurando por prédios garota burra."-ele pausou ainda olhando para cima. "Ali!"-apontou para um pedacinho de um prédio entre outros dois. "Vamos."-novamente ele me puxou pela mão.

O pedaço de prédio que ele vira, era mesmo só um pedaço. O prédio abandonado estava em ruínas e vai saber quantos anos não tinha aquela coisa. Mas, para nossa sorte, os dois prédios do lado estavam em bom estado e eram habitados. O da esquerda era um hotel, não tão luxuoso quanto o que a escola conseguiu, mas era bom, tinha lá seus sete andares. Já o da direita era uma lanchonete, o que não era um prédio, então o que eu vi era o que ficava atrás dela.

"Vamos."-Hyoga ia novamente me puxar pela mão, mas eu a desviei.

"Espere."-abaixei o rosto ao encontrar seus olhos. "Não queria saber por que eu saí correndo?"-ruborizei.

"Ainda quero."

Resolvi contar-lhe isso. E que as consequências fossem para o inferno. Respirei fundo.

"Estou com medo de Misty."

Por um momento ficamos em silêncio. E eu já esperava as risadas abafadas e logo depois as gargalhadas. Mas não. Ele simplesmente suspirou.

"Medo de Misty? Tem certeza?"

"Não é... Medo dele como pessoa. Estou com medo das atitudes dele, de ficar perto dele."

"Hum, entendo."-ele se aproximou um pouco. "Você está com medo de mim?"

"Não."-suprirei. "Sabe... Eu te odiava. Por isso o enfrentava."-disse.

"Ainda me odeia?"

"Não tanto quanto antes. Diminuiu quando você me pediu desculpas e vi você magoado."-pausei. "Por que quer saber?"-perguntei desconfiado.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Curiosidade. Mas eu sei que você não me odeia mais."

"Não, não sabe."

Ele riu.

"Eu consigo provar que não me odeia. Quer ver?"

Engoli em seco. O que ele iria fazer? Não podia ser coisa boa.

"Não. Eu ainda te odeio e pronto!"-fechei os olhos com força. "Pare com isso!"

Eu ouvi sua risada e abri os olhos somente em tempo de ver seu rosto muito perto do meu. E logo senti seus lábios juntos dos meus. E de repente eu percebi tudo.

Provavelmente ele só estava dando uma de bonzinho para conseguir o que ele não tinha feito no museu. E agora que eu cai na dele só me restava correr de novo. Talvez me perder mais ainda, talvez achar o caminho de volta. Mas... Ainda assim ele não estava me forçando a nada... Seus lábios continuavam gentis nos meus. Não! Eu não podia ceder! O empurrei com ambas as mãos.

"Idiota!"-eu ia sair correndo de novo, mas ele segurou meu braço me impedindo. "Me solta! Me solta!"-gritei desesperado. Não queria ser abusado de novo.

"Shun! Se acalme! Não vou fazer nada com você."

"Não!"-lágrimas desciam pelos meus olhos suplicantes. "Por favor... Não..."

Ele me olhou com compaixão. Um olhar puro, sem nada que me amedrontasse ou deixasse inseguro. Isso me aliviou muito e, se ele estivesse mentindo quanto a tudo isso, eu não conseguiria identificar.

"Shun, eu não vou te fazer nada."-seus olhos marejaram. "Não me faça ficar pior do que eu já estou... Por favor..."-uma lágrima cristalina desceu lentamente pelo seu rosto.

"Eu posso acreditar em você? Realmente está arrependido?"

Eu estava confuso demais para discutir comigo mesmo se eu devia ou não aceitar as desculpas dele. Minhas decisões pareciam um caleidoscópio, dependendo da pergunta elas mudavam. Podia facilmente ser manipulado.

"Não posso acreditar em você."-sacudi a cabeça negativamente. "Eu sinto muito, mas não posso."

"Shun... Você ainda me odeia?"

Olhei para o céu respirando fundo.

"Está ficando tarde. Vamos para o hotel."-indiquei o prédio a nossa frente.

A recepção era bem bonita, mas não fiquei me prendendo a detalhes, eu só queria descansar.

"Boa noite."-o recepcionista, um senhor, nos cumprimentou e nós respondemos simpaticamente.

"Precisamos passar a noite. Quanto custa?"-Hyoga perguntou.

"Um quarto para cada?"-ele olhou para nós. "20.000 yenes cada quarto."

Olhei nas orbes azuis de Hyoga.

"Só tenho dinheiro para um quarto."-disse-lhe.

"Não tenho dinheiro."-ele deu de ombros.

Abri a boca surpreso.

"Bom, o senhor viu nossas condições, então ficaremos com um quarto."

"Certo."-o velho sorriu. "Preencha isso e depois me entregue."-ele entregou a Hyoga uma prancheta com uma pequena ficha com os espaços para os dados básicos.

Fui para seu lado.

"Não seria justo, se eu estou pagando, o quarto ficar no meu nome?"-murmurei.

"Isso não muda nada."-ele respondeu devolvendo a ficha para o velinho.

"Ótimo. Fecham a conta na saída?"-Hyoga confirmou. Por que eu estava deixando ele tomar todas as decisões? "Muito bem, quarto 39 terceiro andar. Aqui está a chave e vocês têm direito ao café da manhã. Boa noite."

Respondemos e eu fui andando sem o esperar. Já bastava ficar perdido junto com ele, agora isso...

Hyoga abraçou minha cintura e me puxou para si. Antes que eu pudesse protestar ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"O velho pensa que você é uma mulher."-olhei-o irritado. "Quando você se afastou ele me disse: "Bela namorada meu jovem."-ele tentou imitar a voz de um velho bem gagá. "Vamos dar-lhe algo para pensar de noite não?"-ele disse enquanto colocava a mão no meu bolso traseiro da calça jeans.

Assédio e abuso me passaram pela cabeça, mas eu estava começando a confiar nele. E isso era meu medo.

Entramos no elevador e ele me soltou discretamente enquanto ia apertar o botão do andar do nosso quarto.

"37... 38... 39. Esse é o nosso."

Ele abriu a porta e eu torcia para que houvessem duas camas separadas... E não a belíssima cama de casal que eu via. Meu desapontamento era visível. E eu não me importava.

"Uau..."-ele foi até a janela. "Bela vista."-virou-se. "Belo quarto. É... Demos sorte."-ele foi até a cama e se jogou nela.

"Não."-foi minha vez de ir até a janela. Abri-a e me apoiei no parapeito de costas para o quarto. "Você deu sorte. Estamos a sós. Vai poder fazer o que não fez no museu."-eu não chorava mais por isso.

"Shun... Quando você vai por nessa sua cabeça que eu não quero abusar de você?"-ele parou. Eu não respondi. Logo Hyoga gemeu e quando ele voltou a falar sou tom estava irado. "Foi o filha da puta do Misty! Ele te traumatizou! Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!"

Eu não podia argumentar com ele. Eu não sabia se era trauma ou desconfiança dele. Eu esperava que fosse só desconfiança.

"Shun... Eu..."-ele se aproximava e eu me virei para encará-lo.

Nossos olhos se encontraram. O verde no azul. Ele perdeu a fala e eu a noção do desconhecido. Suas mãos foram para o parapeito da janela fazendo uma proteção dos meus lados, e nossas respirações podiam ser sentidas um pelo outro. Parecia que nossos olhos eram imãs, foram nos aproximando e quando nossos lábios roçaram eles se fecharam. Missão cumprida.

Ele ficou que nem na praça, gentil, mas dessa vez eu sentia que ele queria algo mais profundo. Lentamente fui separando nossos lábios, invadindo sua boca quente e sentindo sua língua macia acariciar a minha. Ele queria o comando, eu sabia disso, mas eu não ia deixar. Não agora. Passei a ponta da língua pelo seu lábio inferior e voltei a acariciá-lo, sugando sua língua com desejo. Um desejo que nem eu sabia que eu tinha por ele. Minha guarda baixou e ele pegou o comando. Seu beijo era feroz, mas não menos delicioso e ardente. Ele mordia meu lábio e o puxava para frente à medida que sentia eu querer brigar por comando.

Nossas mãos estavam no parapeito da janela e nos lembramos disso, eu coloquei meus braços em volta da sua cintura esgueirando meus dedos por sob sua blusa, já Hyoga colou nossos corpos e entrelaçou seus dedos em meus fios verdes. Nosso desejo era mútuo, nossos corpos eram tudo que nossa mente não queria expressar e nossos beijos concluíam que realmente nos queríamos e queríamos mais. Nessa parte minha mente acordou. Acabei parando tudo bruscamente.

"Não! Isso está errado!"-ele parecia confuso. "Eu não... Era para eu te odiar! Não querer estar perto de você! No entanto..."

"Shun, você ainda me odeia?"-sua voz estava firme, mas muito longe de ser áspera ou algo assim. Fechei os olhos.

"Não. Não consigo mais. Eu quero, mas não consigo...

"Você quer?"-sua voz chegou no ponto triste que eu temia.

"Não posso ser seu amigo da noite para o dia. Você passou dois anos me humilhando... Isso só comprovaria que eu gostava do que você fazia."

"Podemos fingir que estamos indo devagar."-sugeriu.

"Fingir? Eu fingi minha vida toda não me importar com as brincadeiras, fingi estar bem o tempo todo e fingi que nada me aconteceu esses dias por aqui. É pedir demais algo de verdade?"

"Você está infeliz? Agora?"-ele fazia essas perguntas que eu não conseguia mentir... Não era justo.

"Não. Agora não."

"Então isso é de verdade. Eu também estou feliz."-ele sorriu. "Eu sei que está pensando que isso é errado e tantas outras coisas negativas, mas não pode relaxar e deixar seu coração falar um pouco?"-ele colocou a mão no meu peito ternamente. "Escute-o pelo menos uma vez."

Me afastei dele.

"Sinto muito. Meu coração não fala comigo há dois anos."

Andei um pouco para me afastar dele. Ficar perto era perigoso demais.

"Shun, me beije."-ele pediu inesperadamente enquanto vinha ao meu encontro devagar.

"Não!"

"Feche os olhos."

"Não."

"Pare de ser teimoso!"

"Não!"

Ele pegou minha mão, mas bem de leve, se eu puxasse ele soltava.

"Shun se você quer algo de verdade na sua vida escute seu coração. Pelo menos uma vez."

Ele estava usando meu ponto fraco, mas eu sentia que não ia me fazer mal. Fechei os olhos e inspirei. E o que eu senti foi minha mente clarear e o caleidoscópio que tinha nela girar loucamente. Finalmente eu entendi que isso não ia parar a não ser que abrisse os olhos e ao fazer isso eu saberia de que ponto de vista eu ia olhar a vida agora. E quando eu abri os olhos, Hyoga ainda segurava minha mão. Pela primeira vez nessa viagem, eu sorri de verdade e sabia que o estava fazendo, como era bom, e o que deveria fazer.

Num impulso para frente colei meus lábios nos dele e o puxei para mim. Nos beijávamos mais intensamente do que antes, livres para seguirmos nossos caprichos, ou corações.

"Obrigado."-me afastei um pouco e disse. "Muito obrigado."

Ele me levantou e fechei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Logo ele me jogava na cama com um sorriso lindo e travesso nos lábios rosados.

"Não me agradeça agora."-rimos.

Ele retirou rapidamente os meus tênis e os dele, subindo para, novamente, juntar nossos lábios e corpos. Hyoga passou seus beijos para meu pescoço, mordendo-o, chupando-o, deixando algumas marcas vermelhas nele que logo se tornariam roxas e arrancando ofegos e alguns gemidos de prazer da minha boca.

Não demorou muito para nossas roupas começarem a atrapalhar e virarem um incômodo. Hyoga foi rápido em tirar sua camisa, mas realmente enrolou comigo.

"Sabe, eu adoraria rasgar essa sua camiseta feia, mas estamos sem outras roupas... Você deu sorte."-sorriu. Eu não entendia como uma simples camiseta branca podia ser feia.

"Idiota."-comecei a retirar a minha eu mesmo, mas ele me impediu.

"Qual a graça de estar no comando se não se pode comandar?"

"Pare de enrolar então _capitão_."-enfatizei a última palavra.

Ele sorriu. Passei a mão sobre sua barriga bem definida, subindo pelas costelas e parando no peito. Rodiei seus mamilos e ele fechou os olhos arqueando suas costas. Sorri e me sentei na cama trocando uma das minhas mãos pelos meus lábios e brincando com ele com minha língua. Hyoga gemia meu nome deliciosamente. Mordi-lhe levemente e ele tapou a própria boca com a mão.

"Shun... Chega... Eu... Sou sensível aí..."-dizia ofegante.

Tirei minha camisa e voltei a me deitar.

"E aí?"-olhei-o. Hyoga sorria.

"Vai me pagar."-ele tinha um sorriso maldoso e divertido.

O "de verdade" começou aí, antes era só uma brincadeira nossa. Agora era pra valer. Hyoga me beijou de novo, mas foi breve. Logo seus lábios estavam em um dos meus mamilos. Marcando minha pele rosada e me fazendo ofegar. Não era tão sensível aí quanto ele. Minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, minhas unhas, um pouco compridas, arranhavam-na, fazendo uma trilha vermelha.

Senti os lábios de Hyoga descerem por meu corpo, parando em meu umbigo. Ele abriu minha calça com agilidade e a retirou logo voltando a beijar minha barriga. Ele não demorou por lá, passou para minha ereção, ainda sob a cueca, e começou a lambê-la e beijá-la por cima da roupa.

O gemido que saiu da minha boca foi alto e totalmente prazeroso.

"Ah... Hyoga... Pare... Ah..."

Ele não me deu ouvidos e continuou. Logo minha cueca estava molhada de saliva.

"Isso é tortura... Ah... Pare..."-pedi.

"Quase. Eu prometo."

Ele continuou com as carícias, seus dedos roçando meu ânus e testículos também sob a roupa. Sentia o gozo começar a escorrer.

"Hyoga..."-prolonguei o "a", e ele sabia que eu estava no meu limite.

Finalmente ele retirou minha cueca, e realmente o gozo começava a escapar.

"Ora, ora..."-ele tocou meu pênis. "Parece que alguém está prestes a gozar..."-passou a língua na ponta, onde meu líquido escorria um pouco. Eu estava me segurando muito. "Quer vir na minha boca Shun?"

Ele me fez lembrar de Misty. Do museu. E eu sabia como era ruim alguém gozar na sua boca. Eu não queria fazer isso com ele.

Neguei com a cabeça. Ainda assim senti ele continuar passando sua língua por toda minha extensão e logo me envolver por completo dentro de sua boca. Meu gemido foi alto, e pareceu incentivá-lo.

"Hyoga... Eu não posso... Me segurar... Para sempre..."-avisei-o.

Ele aumentou a intensidade de seus movimentos enquanto eu apertava os lençóis procurando um equilíbrio. Ele estava me levando às alturas e a loucura também. Hyoga era realmente bom no que fazia. Eu não conseguia mais me segurar.

"Hyoga... Não dá mais..."

E dizendo isso deixei meu líquido jorrar em sua boca, com poucos espasmos, e ele me engoliu por inteiro, não deixando nada escapar. Chamei seu nome, entre os gemidos e ofegos e bem no fundo, eu não conseguia acreditar que fiz isso.

"Hum..."-olhei-o e ele lambia os dedos. "Tem gosto doce..."-ele me olhou malicioso. Corei e virei o rosto. "Oras, é tão ruim assim?"-ele riu logo em seguida.

"Não é ruim... É embaraçoso..."-ele riu mais ainda. "Idiota... Não ria."

"Você fica lindo assim sabia?"-sua voz estava calma e doce e quando eu levantei os olhos Hyoga me observava com um sorriso.

Fechei os olhos com força e balancei a cabeça.

"Você é um idiota..."

"Sim. É culpa sua."-ele sussurrou em minha orelha.

Seu hálito quente me fazia cócegas e por reflexo me encolhi. Ele passou seus lábios para o meu pescoço, roçando-os contra minha pele, fazendo os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem. Então eu senti ele beijá-la, meu ponto sensível, meu ponto fraco. Meu corpo tremeu com aquele toque e um gemido baixo deixou meus lábios.

"Hyoga... Por favor... N..."-perdi a fala quando senti ele morder levemente minha nuca beijando-a logo em seguida. Eu estava ficando excitado de novo. Virei meu rosto encontrando seus lábios. "Você está me deixando louco."-segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o beijei. Logo estávamos intensos, ardentes, sua mão percorria meu corpo com volúpia, enquanto eu trabalhava em retirar suas roupas de baixo.

Fui empurrando nossos corpos para baixo, nos deitando. Era a minha vez de comandar. Apoiei-me nos joelhos, uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele.

"Shun... O que vai..."-coloquei um dedo de leve sobre seus lábios.

"Observe."

Sentia seu pênis roçar meu corpo, e me posicionei adequadamente me apoiando em sua barriga. Forcei meu corpo para baixo, e senti o membro de Hyoga entrar em meu ânus. A dor era quase insuportável e eu me segurei muito para não gritar e não me lembrar do que aconteceu no museu. Mas, aquilo era diferente, eu estava fazendo porque eu queria, não estava sendo obrigado. Respirei fundo e forcei mais para baixo. Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura me ajudando com os movimentos.

"Shun... Você está me engolindo..."-ele riu.

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer com isso, e sim, era verdade, cada vez que eu forçava meu corpo eu me sentia trazê-lo mais para dentro de mim do que eu fazia. Logo o coloquei completamente dentro e esperava me acostumar um pouco.

"Está doendo muito?"-ele perguntou enquanto sua mão passeava perigosamente perto de minha ereção.

Neguei com a cabeça e me apoiei nele novamente começando a me mexer para cima e para baixo, Hyoga me ajudava. Na primeira investida um prazer enorme tomou conta de mim e eu gemi alto. Não podia parar agora que eu estava começando a aproveitar. Não demorou muito e estabilizamos um ritmo gostoso e envolvente que nos fazia gemer o nome do outro e ofegar. Logo Hyoga mudou nossa posição me deitando na cama e ficando entre as minhas pernas. Suas investidas ficaram mais intensas e gostosas e me fizeram gemer mais.

"Você está parecendo uma prostituta... Gemendo assim..."-ele comentou. "Não sabia... Que aquele garoto tímido... Poderia ser assim na cama..."-sorrimos maliciosamente um para o outro e sua expressão ficou tomada pelo prazer novamente. "Shun... Eu vou..."

Ele gemeu alto e seu corpo tremeu algumas vezes antes dele gozar dentro de mim. Senti meu corpo se aquecer com aquilo, de primeira uma sensação estranha, mas a cada segundo mais gostosa. Mordi meu lábio inferior me segurando para não gemer, temendo sair alto demais.

"Shun..."-ele chamou meu nome. "Está tudo bem?"-balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo, confirmando. "Está doendo?"-neguei. "Eu..."-ele ofegava. "Eu vou sair... Ok? De dentro de você..."-ele fez, devagar, obrigando-me a sentir-lo roçar meu interior. Eu não conseguia me segurar muito mais, meu gemido saiu alto e por uma fração de segundo eu não me importei se alguém havia ouvido, mas depois meu rubor foi forte.

Inconscientemente minha mão tocava levemente minha ereção. Hyoga sorriu ao notar.

"Não prefere que eu faça isso?"-colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

"Vamos... Juntos..."-eu dizia ofegante enquanto sentava.

Ele sorriu e levantou, estendendo a mão para mim logo depois. Ao aceita-la, Hyoga me puxou para um beijo ardente, descendo a sua mão e tocando nossos pênis. Ele somente os roçou e eu já começava a fraquejar. Novamente pegou minha mão, mas a conduziu para onde antes estava a sua.

"Juntos huh?"-ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, não sabia como ele gostava e tinha medo de fazer algo errado, mas as palavras que Hyoga sussurrou em meu ouvido me ajudaram um pouco:

"Deixe-se levar e faça do seu jeito."

Nossos corpos estavam grudados, minhas mãos estavam uma em suas costas, e a outra esfregando nossas ereções uma contra a outra, já as suas seguravam minhas nádegas as massageando e apertando.

"Você tem mesmo a bunda macia e gostosa."-sussurrou para mim.

"Você é um pervertido."-disse corando.

"É mesmo?"

Ele estava me tocando. Na minha entrada, fazendo o gozo de antes começar a sair. Eu queria gemer, mas nossos lábios grudados faziam nossos sons ficarem perdidos na boca do outro. E antes que pudéssemos prever, nós viemos, eu primeiro, depois ele. Eu desejei que aquele prazer nunca acabasse, que eu pudesse beijá-lo quando sentisse vontade e ele igual. Mas não podíamos. Não devíamos ser compatíveis.

Lentamente fomos parando. Os beijos, as carícias, e nossos toques e antes que nos afastássemos por completo, eu o abracei.

"Sabe..."-fechei os olhos. "Nunca me imaginei fazendo isso..."-corei.

"Sexo?"-ele me olhou um pouco surpreso. Sorri.

"Não!"-voltei a me aconchegar em seus braços. "Sexo com homens... Entende?"-senti meu rosto corar.

"Sim, entendo. Tem uma primeira vez para tudo."

"Foi bom..."-agora até minhas orelhas esquentaram.

"Sim..."-ele respirou fundo. "Agora, deixando os comentários embaraçosos de lado, que tal irmos tomar um banho e depois dormirmos? Teremos que acordar cedo amanhã se quisermos voltar com a escola."

"Certo."-concordei com a cabeça.

Por trás da pessoa que me humilhou por dois anos, Hyoga era maravilhoso, tanto com as palavras quanto com os atos. E agora eu realmente queria ficar ao seu lado.

-x-x-

_Prontinho. Capitulo 2 postado .o/_

_Agradeceria se tivesse reviews =3_

_Kissus Minna-san ;**_


	3. Relação

_Oioi de novo, né?_

_Sei lá, mas pra mim parece um tempo que não upo um cap aqui... Sei lá..._

_Aos poucos estou descobrindo o que posso ou não fazer com uma fic capitulada aqui no site =3_

_Huhausha... Minha fic cobaia *-*_

_Enfim, esse é o meu capitulo favorito, tratem ele com carinho ._

_Whatever... Cansei... Tá ai o capitulo, enjoy =}_

_-x-_

_Cap.03_

_**Relação**_

Está tudo girando...

Minha cabeça dói... Meu corpo dói...

Onde estou mesmo?

-x-

Abri os olhos e vi o teto uniformemente branco. Eles arderam e tive que piscá-los para os acostumar com a luz repentina da manhã, e ao mesmo tempo me perguntei que horas eram.

Apalpei a minha volta. Era fofo, gostoso de ficar em cima. Levei a mão até minha cabeça, que doía um pouco e senti um travesseiro.

Travesseiro?

Levantei de supetão, me apoiando nos cotovelos e olhando em volta. Estava mesmo deitado, em uma esplendida cama de casal com lençóis e travesseiros brancos, e um lençol vermelho que me cobria parcialmente da cintura para baixo.

Olhei meu próprio corpo, estava sem camisa e levantei o lençol. Estava nu.

Desabei na cama de novo. Eu me lembrei do que aconteceu nos dias anteriores... Especialmente ontem.

Olhei para os lados. Ele não estava lá. Meus olhos marejaram. Eu sabia... Ele estava só me usando.

Virei-me de lado na cama abraçando o travesseiro e afundando meu rosto nele.

"Idiota... Idiota..."-repetia tentando me convencer e tentando, sem sucesso algum, me fazer pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse a noite de ontem.

Hyoga era realmente bom... Mas não mudava o fato de ele ter me usado. Mesmo assim...

"Idiota!"-gritei me apertando mais contra o travesseiro.

"Quem é idiota?"-uma voz veio da porta.

Droga, serviço de quarto. Parei e sequei as lágrimas, mas me lembrei que meu rosto estaria vermelho mesmo assim e corei. Droga!

...

Espera um pouco, eu não pedi serviço de quarto.

Sentei olhando fixamente para porta. E meus olhos se arregalaram, tamanha surpresa de vê-lo aqui. Mas meu coração pulou ao vê-lo, e eu sorri involuntariamente, esquecendo do quanto estava irritado com ele.

"Hyoga!"-eu queria levantar e beijar seus lábios de novo, mas preferia deixar ele tomar alguma iniciativa sobre isso.

"Quem você estava chamando de idiota?"-ele sentou ao meu lado.

"Ah... Isso..."-corei e abaixei o olhar. "Pensei que você tinha..."

"Te deixado aqui e ido embora?"-ele sorriu colocando a mão em meu rosto. "Pensou que eu tinha te usado?"-concordei com a cabeça timidamente. "Shun..."-ele suspirou. "Você ainda não confia em mim... O que eu tenho que fazer para você confiar em mim?"-ele murmurou.

"Me desculpe."-coloquei minha mão sobre a dele. "Eu... Quero confiar em você... Mas..."-suprirei. "Me de um tempo. Por favor..."-pedi.

"Claro."-sorrimos. "Mas... Só se você não demorar muito "-eu o olhei e ele sorria amigavelmente para mim.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, Hyoga pegou minha mão e ficou segurando-a. Nossas palavras já não diziam tudo o que queríamos, e o meu querer era confuso. O que eu queria?

"Shun."-ele me chamou apertando minha mão. "Eu... Não sei como começar isso, mas... Eu queria ter uma chance com você... Não queria ficar somente por essa noite..."-ele parou e respirou fundo. "Sabe, a um ano e meio eu zoava você e te chamava de garota porque você realmente parecia uma garota, mas a seis meses eu fazia isso porque eu queria te ver como uma, assim não seria errado o que eu sentia por você. E eu decidi que se eu não pudesse ter você do jeito que eu queria eu iria te afastar o máximo possível... Mas isso me complicou totalmente..."

Espera aí! Ele estava desabafando comigo? Se confessando para mim?

"Quer dizer que você... Gostava de mim?"-eu estava meio abobado com essa informação.

"Sim. Mas eu achava errado... E o meu orgulho também. Imagine só: um dos ídolos da escola, do time de baseball, gay. Eu não conseguia ver isso com bons olhos."

"E agora? Consegue?"-perguntei sério.

"Eu consigo imaginar isso agora. E não me importo mais se me tirarem do time por causa da imagem que isso passa. Agora que consegui me fazer ouvir meu coração, minha prioridade é você. A adaptação à vida depois disso é consequência."-ele sorriu.

Engoli em seco. Como que aquela pessoa maravilhosa andava junto com aqueles cretinos e se escondia sob uma máscara arrogante e metida? E por que ele me quer tanto?

"Está mesmo disposto a abrir mão da sua vida para... Estar comigo?"-eu ainda não conseguia acreditar.

"Sim estou. E, além disso, estou disposto a me adaptar a você."

"Hyoga eu não acho isso justo... Você abrir mão de tudo que você tem... Por mim... E eu não fazer nada..."

"Não gosta de mim?"-imaginei suas orelhas murchando que nem um cachorro.

"Claro que gosto."-e agora elas levantavam e seu rabo abanava de um lado para o outro freneticamente. "Mas não precisamos tomar medidas drásticas."-passei a mão em seu rosto. "Sim eu dou uma chance para nós, mas vamos com calma, eu também quero conhecer o seu mundo."

Ele me olhou nos olhos por uns longos segundos provavelmente processando o que eu acabei de falar e analisando a idéia. Por fim ele sorriu.

"Você tem razão. Vamos com calma. Primeiro nós matamos o Misty."-rimos. "Vem cá."-ele me puxou de leve colando nossos corpos.

Nossos lábios faziam um encaixe perfeito, e ele tinha um beijo quente. Mas por incrível que pareça ele me deixou comandar. Nossas línguas dançavam ao meu ritmo, mais lento, mas não menos ardente. Logo eu senti meu corpo formigar um pouco com uma onda de prazer sobre mim. Hyoga afastava o lençol que eu me enrolara e tocava meu mamilo.

"Hyoga... Não..."-eu não queria ficar duro agora.

"Desculpe..."-ele havia parado de me tocar, e estava parando o beijo. "Seu corpo é uma arma de sedução para mim."-sorriu.

"Então controle-se. Se não a arma aqui vai entrar em modo berserk."-brinquei com ele tentando dar uma de autoritário. "Bom... Acho que vou me trocar..."-disse enquanto levantava.

"Sabe, eu falei com o senhor recepcionista e perguntei para ele sobre o hotel da nossa escola, e ele me disse que não está muito longe. Ele me disse para quando formos sair chamá-lo para nos dizer aonde ir."

"Isso é... Ótimo..."-meu tom de voz me traía descaradamente.

"Ei..."-ele me abraçou pelas costas. "Essa voz desanimada não me convence. O que houve?"

"Eu... Não quero voltar... Pra ter que começar tudo de novo... Não quero... Me separar de você..."-apertei seu braço.

Eu finalmente realizei que gostava dele. Que o queria para mim. Mas eu nunca pensei que eu fosse gay... Ah, não importa! Eu nunca tinha me interessado por ninguém antes, de minha parte, eram sempre os outros que se interessavam por mim, e eu, sem me importar com nada e somente querendo sair da rotina habitual de humilhação, usava isso como uma válvula de escape. Sem nenhum sentimento ou emoção. Mas Hyoga estava me conquistando, pouco a pouco.

"Shun... Faremos alguma coisa. Uma hora essa barreira irá ceder."

"Mas... E se... Demorar muito para essa barreira ceder e tudo isso acabar?"

Ele me virou, para olhar meu rosto triste.

"Isso é uma pequena probabilidade. E outra, não deixarei isso acontecer. E aposto que você também não."-sorriu e beijou as minhas bochechas. Corei. "Anda, termine de se trocar, de um jeito ou de outro ainda quero voltar."-concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

Eu não me importava de não voltar. Mas tinha um fato que eu não queria admitir pra mim e nem pra ninguém: tinha medo de perdê-lo.

-x-

Não estávamos mesmo muito longe do hotel, mas o caminho era quase um labirinto. Hyoga e eu andamos conversando sobre assuntos banais e acabamos caindo nos esportes.

"Sabe, baseball não é difícil..."-ele começou e seu ego subia.

"Cala a boca. Você só fala isso porque joga bem."-sorri para ele. "Duvido eu acertar uma bola daquelas..."

Nem terminei de falar e eu vi um punho em minha direção. Não pensei duas vezes e desviei socando na altura da barriga.

"Auch! Você tem um soco preciso..."-ele abraçava a própria barriga. "É rápido também. Devia lutar."-disse retomando sua postura.

"Não devia ter feito isso."-avisei-o enquanto massageava meu próprio punho. "E não, obrigado, eu não quero lutar."

"Mas Shun, você é bom. Nem todo mundo teria esses reflexos..."

"Mas eu não consigo somente desviar. É automático eu bater de volta."

"E desde quando isso é ruim?"-ele continuava a argumentar com um tom divertido.

"Não sei! Só sei que é ruim! Pare de colocar idéias na minha cabeça!"-respondi um pouco irritado.

Ele somente riu, não querendo continuar. Eu não me importei nem um pouco com isso. Eu só queria encontrar meus amigos... Oh... Shiryu ainda estava bravo comigo... Eu precisava me desculpar com ele e lhe dizer a verdade.

Hyoga olhava o caminho atentamente, cada esquina. Ele não queria se perder de novo. Eu também não, mas ele parecia ter um senso de direção melhor que o meu, então, me concentrava em não perde-lo de vista.

"Estamos chegando."-avisou. "Está vendo ali na frente?"-apontou para um arco que levava a algum lugar. "É o pátio que nós nos notamos perdidos."

"Nós não. Eu. Você estava todo confiante que não estava perdido."-corrigi-o.

"Costumo confiar no meu senso de direção."-deu de ombros. "Mas não é sempre que acerto."-colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

Estávamos no pátio maravilhoso de antes. E o vento corria por nós, deixando uma deliciosa sensação de frescor. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos aproveitando aquilo.

"É tudo tão calmo aqui... Nem se compara com a agitação daquela escola."-comentei aleatoriamente. Mais como se fosse um pensamento alto.

Hyoga não disse nada, e por um longo tempo, ainda preocupado em não se perder de novo. Ele era um homem que não aceitava errar duas vezes a mesma coisa.

E então estávamos chegando à praça aonde Misty veio ao nosso encontro e eu saí correndo, sinceramente não era essas lembranças que eu queria de um lugar tão bonito. De repente Hyoga me levou para trás de uma árvore grande que tinha por lá, um lugar bastante escondido.

"Mas que..."-eu ia puxar meu braço de volta, mas ele apertou-o em um sinal para eu esperar um pouco.

"Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas."-ele me colocou contra o tronco.

"Sim... Precisamos."-concordei.

"Mesmo contra minha vontade e a sua, por enquanto não poderemos ser vistos andando juntos. Quer dizer, poderemos, mas vamos com calma."

Assenti com a cabeça.

"Como iremos aparecer para todo mundo quando chegarmos lá? O que diremos a eles?"

"Bom... Claro que nos perdemos e encontramos um hotel, mas dormimos em quartos separados e nos encontramos hoje para voltarmos."-começou olhando em meus olhos.

"Caso perguntem como nos perdemos, o que os professores provavelmente farão..."

"Estávamos andando e nos perdemos. Nada mais simples."-sorriu.

"E Misty?"-era inevitável perguntar. Ele podia acabar com qualquer plano.

"Eu cuido dele."-olhei-o preocupado. "Não se preocupe comigo."

"Como eu não vou me preocupar com você quando... O que será mais pressionado será você? Tem uma reputação a manter, não tem Hyoga? Uma imagem imponente e autoritária?"-disse com a voz um pouco triste.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Se eu te ofender de qualquer maneira, qualquer uma, espero que me perdoe. Eu... Não quero mais fazer isso... Machucar você por dentro..."-seus olhos marejaram e ele olhou para baixo para escondê-los.

Levantei seu rosto delicadamente pelo queixo olhando nos seus olhos. Prendendo-os nos meus. E eu vi sua alma através das estrelas azuis e brilhantes que eu fitava tão intensamente. E nesse momento eu percebi que minha desconfiança dele era besteira, ele estava arrependido por tudo e eu podia confiar em suas palavras com todo o meu coração. Hyoga não iria mentir para mim, e nem eu para ele.

"Feche os olhos."-pedi.

Ele o fez e eu beijei suas pálpebras, sentindo o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas que ele não deixava escapar. Suavemente, passei meus lábios por sua bochecha e roçei-os sob os seus. Hyoga colou seu corpo ao meu, forçando-o um pouco contra a árvore, mas não juntou nossos lábios, só passava a ponta da sua língua sobre eles, logo comecei a acariciá-la com a minha, enroscando-as, brigando por controle e aproveitando tudo isso ao máximo. Ele começava a brincar comigo, colocou meus braços acima da minha cabeça e os segurava firmemente com uma mão, eu não conseguia me soltar. Com a outra ele percorria meu corpo, e acariciava minha nuca.

"Hyoga n..."-eu ia pedi-lo para parar, mas ele juntou nossos lábios me impedindo de falar qualquer coisa.

Pelo menos soltou minhas mãos e eu coloquei-as em torno do seu pescoço trazendo-o para mais perto de mim, se é que isso era possível, e me entregando aos seus movimentos.

"Quanto tempo... Não ficaremos... Sem isso hoje, huh..."-ele me disse entres os beijos.

Sorri em seus lábios.

"Sentirá falta... De me ter?"-perguntei sem me preocupar de esconder a malícia em minha voz.

"Sim."-ele parou e colocou uma mão em meu rosto. "De você todo."-sorri para ele. "Principalmente do seu sorriso."-colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios. "E você, sentirá falta de me ter?"

"Muita."-sorri novamente. "Mas se eu encontrar seus olhos por alguns segundos e eles estiverem desse jeito que estão agora, eu fico feliz."-coloquei minha mão sobre a sua.

"Não quero voltar agora..."-ele choramingou me abraçando.

"Temos que voltar agora."-disse enquanto mexia em seus belos fios loiros. "Quer sair hoje à noite?"

"Que horas?"-ele me olhou esperançoso.

"Tarde... 11 horas está bom?"

"Perfeito."-selou nossos lábios. "Tem celular?"-confirmei com a cabeça. "Me passe o número."

Trocamos nossos números de celular para nos comunicarmos durante o dia. Antes de voltarmos para nossos personagens, Hyoga me deu um beijo apaixonado, ao seu jeito claro. E eu digo personagens pois agora iríamos atuar na frente das pessoas, fingindo a mesma rivalidade de sempre e nos conhecendo pouco a pouco, mesmo que isso não fosse mentira, mas pelo menos eu sabia que seus olhos não mentiriam para mim, assim como seu sorriso.

"Vamos logo."-segurei sua mão.

Hyoga suspirou.

"Sim... Vamos."

Realmente eu não queria voltar. Queria continuar assim com Hyoga, poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo e conversar com ele quando eu quisesse... E lá no fundo queria que a noite chegasse logo.

Como não estávamos muito longe do hotel, logo pude ouvir as vozes de Shiryu e Seiya. Hyoga sorriu por um momento.

"Shun, faça-me uma coisa?"-pediu e eu concordei com a cabeça. "Me bata."

"O quê?"-que raios de pedido era esse?

"Isso mesmo. Se você me bater será mais fácil para eu fingir que estou bravo com você."-ele dizia isso animado com a idéia. "Eu nunca gostei de apanhar mesmo..."

"Não... Isso é besteira."

Por um momento Hyoga não falou nada, e eu pensei que ele tinha desistido da idéia. Mas não deu tempo nem de eu esboçar um sorriso e seus olhos ficaram frios e rudes e ele vestiu a máscara que usava para fazer parte do grupo de Misty.

"Besteira é?"-ele me olhava nos olhos. "Você é realmente estúpida garota. Eu estou te dando uma chance de descontar em mim tudo que eu lhe fiz noite passada e você não consegue por causa de porra de sentimentalismo?"-ele balançou a cabeça. "Você merece o que Misty faz com você."

Então... Mesmo que isso não fosse verdade, estava cutucando minha ferida, estava me deixando irritado e meus olhos começavam a lacrimejar. Eu não queria chorar, e eu não ia. Obriguei-me a assumir uma expressão que há tempos não necessitava e usei toda minha força para acertá-lo no rosto. Ele caiu juntamente com minhas lágrimas e eu percebi três coisas: eu não gostava de bater nas pessoas, eu era bom nisso mesmo assim e de um jeito ou de outro eu havia feito o que ele queria. Olhei-o novamente e ele tinha os lábios cortados e a bochecha e a parte inferior do olho roxos. E bem lá no fundo eu senti orgulho de mim mesmo...

"Idiota! Era isso que você queria, não era?"-não conseguia me impedir de gritar com ele. "Aí está!"-abaixei meu tom de voz significativamente. "Não volte a me procurar nun..."

"Pssiu!"-ele me chamou sorrindo. "Não termine essa frase, por favor."-Hyoga levantou e segurou minha mão indo para perto de uma escultura que tinha por lá, onde ficávamos escondidos. "Shun, aquilo era só para irritá-lo e você me bater. Entenda que será mais fácil... Muito mais fácil e rápido para nós dois."

"Como?"-minhas lágrimas ainda rolavam.

Ele sorriu travesso para mim.

"Verá."-encostou seus lábios nos meus por um breve momento e senti o gosto do sangue. "Agora, preciso que você volte para lá sem chorar e que comece a brigar comigo, me xingar como se os papéis tivessem se invertido. E principalmente, preciso que você use sua voz mais autoritária para me mandar parar de te encher o saco."-disse rapidamente.

"Certo."-concordei com a cabeça.

Respirei bem fundo tentando adquirir coragem junto com o ar. Eu realmente queria tê-lo por perto, então...

"Shun. Não se esqueça de hoje à noite."-ele sorriu. "Vá."

Peguei fôlego e sai.

"Seu idiota! Bem feito mesmo!"-minha voz estava firme e eu realmente parecia bravo. As cabeças começavam a prestar atenção em nós. "Deveria ter feito isso bem antes! Uns dois anos antes!"

"Shun!"-eram Shiryu e Seiya, eles vinham em minha direção com expressões preocupadas.

"Garota... Você não aprende nunca não é?"-ele vinha em minha direção.

E eu pensei em algo, não iríamos gostar, mas era algo "bom" para se fazer com testemunhas.

Fechei um punho e soquei-lhe a barriga novamente. Ele recuou vários passos fazendo uma expressão incrédula, mas eu sabia que ele estava orgulhoso.

"Não volte a me encher. E é bom você entender isso de uma vez por todas."

"Shun! Uau..."-Shiryu surpreendeu-se. "Você foi ótimo. Mas... O que aconteceu com você? Você... Vocês sumiram."-olhou para Hyoga.

Droga! Eu estava me segurando para não ir até ele e pedir desculpas por acertá-lo. Mas não podia... Droga! De qualquer jeito, tive que explicar a Shiryu e Seiya o que aconteceu comigo e com Hyoga. Seiya acreditou em mim, ainda bem, mas eu percebi que Shiryu não tinha sido cem por cento.

"Ok... Vamos voltar. Vocês dois precisam falar com o professor."-Shiryu me avisou. Nada do que eu não sabia.

"Eu... Eu já vou. Só vou ver se esse otário está legal."-disse querendo soar o mais indiferente possível.

"Mas você bateu nele..."-Seiya disse.

"Não gosto de bater nas pessoas, nem mesmo nele."-eu queria dizer 'muito menos nele'.

Me aproximei de Hyoga e segurei seu rosto pelo queixo. Eu queria, e como queria fazer isso de um jeito rude, mas falhei miseravelmente. Meus toques eram delicados, eu não conseguia ser rude com ele. Virei seu rosto para os lados para ver o que eu tinha feito.

"Você está... Bem?"-olhei-o nos olhos.

"Estou."-ele se virou retirando minha mão de seu rosto. "Não me encha."

Eu sabia que isso era brincadeira, mas doía. Eu queria abraçá-lo, pedir desculpas por ter batido nele e beijá-lo. Mas tudo que fiz foi olhar em seus olhos fixamente, prendendo-os aos meus, como se somente um olhar pudesse dizer tudo o que eu quisesse, tudo o que não podíamos falar em público. Por enquanto. E eu segurava esse "por enquanto" junto do meu coração.

"Shun..."-Hyoga murmurou, inaudível, mas não para mim.

"Vamos embora."-Shiryu disse me puxando pelo braço. Meus olhos ficaram presos nos dele, sem nunca desviar. Eu não queria me afastar dele.

Já no nosso quarto, percebi que nossas coisas não tinham sido trocadas de lugar nem nada. Duvido até que tenham sido tocadas.

"Shun, senta."-olhei para ele e Shiryu estava sentado na minha cama e me convidava a juntar-se a ele. Eu fui. "Shun... O que aconteceu?"

Fiquei estático. Eu não esperava que Shiryu fosse me perguntar isso... Não tão repentinamente...

"Pensei que estivesse feliz em me ver..."-murmurei um pouco nervoso.

"E estou. Desculpe-me se não consigo demonstrar isso... Mas é que estou realmente preocupado... Só o fato de você estar perdido..."-ele balançou a cabeça. "Ainda mais com aquele cretino..."

"Hyoga não é cretino. Ele..."-percebi o que falei e me calei imediatamente.

"Ele... O que?"-ele perguntou um pouco surpreso. Não respondi. "Shun... O que aconteceu?"

Engoli em seco, nervoso. Sentia meu corpo esquentar gradativamente, do meio para as pontas. E de repente o ar ficou pesado e eu ofeguei sentindo minhas mãos começarem a tremer um pouco.

"É... E-Eu..."-comecei num murmúrio, dobrando meu nervosismo. Não consegui falar.

Shiryu suspirou pesadamente, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu não acredito... Vocês passaram a noite juntos?"

Não era exatamente uma pergunta, mas ele deduzir corretamente tão rápido me fez corar mais, se isso fosse possível. Eu olhava para o chão como se esperasse que um buraco me engolisse e me tirasse daquela situação, e ainda sentia o olhar pesado e irritado do meu melhor amigo sobre mim.

Eu sabia que aquilo iria ter consequências! Por que eu fui estúpido o suficiente de aceitar aquilo? Eu deveria odiá-lo! Mas um lado de minha mente estava calma, cortar qualquer relação com Hyoga seria fácil demais, foi só uma noite.

"Como?"

Decidi explicar tudo para ele. Pior não poderia ficar, e eu confiava em Shiryu. E enquanto eu falava ele prestava atenção em cada detalhe, silenciosamente. Quando terminei de falar o silêncio tenso ainda pairava sobre nos e um medo subiu pela minha nuca arrepiando-me. Shiryu me fez a pergunta mais óbvia e constrangedora possível:

"Você gostou?"

Minhas bochechas esquentaram significativamente.

"É claro..."-sussurrei. "Ele é muito bom..."-inconscientemente eu estava sorrindo.

"Você... Pelo menos pensou na possibilidade de alguém estar preocupado com você?"

Droga! Não eu não tinha pensado nisso nenhuma vez. Não tive tempo. Foi tudo tão corrido que quando eu consegui pensar em meus amigos eu pensei em me desculpar com eles por um motivo banal. Isso eu não podia contar a ele.

"Um pouco..."-minha voz saiu insegura.

Ele grunhiu algum palavrão e me fez outra pergunta:

"Você o ama?"

"Hã? Shiryu! Foi só uma noite!"-disse indignado. "Se eu amasse cada uma das pessoas que eu já passei a noite, com certeza eu não estaria sozinho a essa altura..."-eu não estava mais o entendendo. Ele sabia que eu não me apaixonava por qualquer um.

"Eu não sei, você não é de se aproximar das pessoas facilmente..."

"Mas Shiryu... Você sabe que eu..."

"Eu sei?"-ele perguntou realmente bravo. "Eu acho que não sei muita coisa de você Shun. Dorme com uma pessoa que te humilhou por dois anos e ainda fala que gostou..."-eu não considerava isso como uma ofensa a mim, mas sim...

"Você está... Com ciúmes?"-murmurei ainda envergonhado.

"Shun... Eu tenho medo de você ter entregado seu coração à ele sem ter pensado em outras pessoas... Que podem gostar de você... Só isso..."-eu sabia que não era só isso. Seus olhos me diziam o contrário, a fraqueza em suas palavras me diziam o contrário, enfim, tudo dele me dizia o contrário. Fingi acreditar nele mas não falei nada.

Por um lado eu estava aliviado, saber que eu podia contar as coisas para ele e confiar nele era simplesmente reconfortante, mas por outro lado, eu estava com medo de minha dúvida estar correta...

"Shun, acho que está claro que o que sinto por você vai além da amizade."-ele foi se aproximando devagar. "Eu... Realmente queria tentar..."-ele estava perto demais, seu hálito quente batia contra minha pele de acordo com sua respiração.

Senti seus lábios roçarem nos meus uma vez antes de eu virar o rosto e colocar minha mão sobre seus lábios delicadamente.

"Desculpe Shiryu... Não posso... Aconteceu tanta coisa esses dias..."-disse-lhe. "Não posso... Além do mais, Seiya me mataria."-permiti-me um sorriso leve.

"Seiya? O que diabos ele tem a ver com isso?"

"Você não percebeu?"-olhei-o. "O por que dele não ser mais chegado a mim?"-ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados, como se entendesse. "Ele gosta de você. Então... Acho que seria justo você dar uma chance a ele..."

"Mas... E você?"-sua voz ainda estava mais preocupada comigo do que com ele mesmo.

"Shiryu, eu sei que está preocupado comigo, e eu aprecio isso, mas... Olhe para você. Tem tanta coisa acontecendo à sua volta, tantas pessoas que se importam e gostam de você... Algumas delas mereciam sua atenção em especial."

Não dissemos nada por um tempo, assim como ele havia deixado eu digerir seu conselho, eu faria o mesmo para ele.

Era estranho ver como essa conversa se inverteu rápido, uma hora falávamos de um homem que estava começando a gostar da pessoa errada por um meio incerto, e agora falávamos de outro homem que não conseguia enxergar a sua volta e perceber que as pessoas, uma em especial, queria estar ao seu lado. Isso acabaria com os dois olhando um para o outro e concordando ao mesmo tempo com seus próprios pensamentos.

Shiryu sorriu para mim amigavelmente:

"Bem vindo de volta."

-x-

_É isso..._

_Ah... Moix, valeu pelo incentivo (*o* j á ganhei uma fã *olhinhos brilham*), é sempre bom ler palavras incentivadoras, mesmo com a preguiça imensa de upar... E, simsim, chapter 2 é hot, queria fazer o Shun ativo, mas a aparência dele e a sua posição nessa fic não me permitem ._

_Layzinha bate no Hyoga-chan não i.i ele pode ser um cretino, mas é um cretino bonito, isso não conta pontos?-n xD_

_E... É isso ai... Quem der rewiew ganha uma feijãozinho de todos os sabores virtual (aproveitando a febre Harry Potter...) ._


	4. Rosa

_Oia aqui eu de novo... _

_Cuméquitá?_

_Depois de um tempão sem postar, aqui estou eu... E o capítulo logo abaixo..._

_Enjoy!_

_-x- _

Cap.04

_**Rosa**_

"Então... Você fez as pazes com seu amigo sem problemas?"-Hyoga perguntou enquanto andávamos pela rua.

"É."-eu podia contar-lhe a verdade e começar um conflito, mas era melhor não.

No ônibus de volta, eu dormi o tempo inteiro, mas hora ou outra ouvia as vozes de Shiryu e Seiya conversando. Parecia que meu conselho estava dando certo.

"Isso é bom."-Hyoga disse tristemente.

"Ah... E você? Se entendeu com seus amigos?"-perguntei por pura curiosidade. Eu não me interessava por Misty ou Nachi.

Hyoga sorriu satisfeito.

"Misty vai me tirar do time."-seu sorriso ainda continuava perfeito. "Ele não aceitou eu sair correndo atrás de você anteontem. Depois do jogo do campeonato entre as escolas eu vou sair."-ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Oh... Sinto muito."

"Pra quê? Eu não estou sentindo. Achei até bom."-deu de ombros. "Faço uma saída triunfal e sei que o time nunca mais será o mesmo."-riu. "Olha Shun, não precisa disso tudo. Eu vou sair de um jeito ou de outro, seja por Misty ou por mim."-ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros me puxando para perto de si.

Algo começou a pegar fogo dentro de mim. Eu sentia meu corpo esquentar e uma sensação forte e desconhecida tomar conta de mim. E eu estava me deixando dominar.

"Onde você mora?"-ele perguntou de repente.

"Numa casa verde limão a três quarteirões da escola."

"Sozinho?"

Neguei com a cabeça.

"Junto com Shiryu, Seiya, June e meu irmão Ikki. É uma república."

"June, a artista?"-concordei com a cabeça. "O Nachi gosta dela..."

June era uma artista perfeita. Todas as obras dela eram nota máxima na escola. Muitos dos aspirantes a artistas de lá idolatravam ela. Mas Nachi gostar dela era surpresa para mim.

"Bem... Enfim, é isso."-limpei a garganta. "E você?"

"Moro com meus pais ainda. Atrás da escola. A única casa branca da rua é a minha."-sorriu.

Eu queria perguntar, mas estava com vergonha. Olhei de solsaio para ele e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Mas eu realmente queria saber...

"Eles... Eles estão em... Casa?"-a última palavra saiu quase inaudível.

O bom é que eu não preciso explicar as coisas para Hyoga, sua malícia deduz sozinha.

Ele sorriu.

"Não. Eles vão passar a noite fora hoje. Só voltam amanhã à tarde."-nós paramos na rua. E só então eu percebi que a rua era quase deserta. Ao voltar a olhar para Hyoga ele fitava o céu com um olhar meio triste. "Meus pais me proibiram de levar qualquer pessoa para casa depois da última festa que dei escondido deles..."-nessa última frase ele esboçou outro sorriso. "Desculpe..."

"Não! Não é isso! Eu..."-minha vergonha aumentou significativamente e não consegui terminar a frase.

Hyoga sorriu e beijou minha bochecha. Senti meu coração palpitar uma vez e eu prendi a respiração. Eu sempre ficava assim quando ele me tocava.

"Que horas são?"-ele perguntou.

"Não sei..."-bocejei. "Só sei que estou começando a ficar com sono..."

Hyoga sorriu e pegou seu celular. _Por que ele perguntou as horas pra mim se ele tinha o celular pra olhar?_

"Deve estar mesmo. É quase meia-noite."-afagou meus cabelos. "E crianças dormem cedo."-piscou para mim.

"Idiota."-sacudi a cabeça negativamente. "Estou cansado. Só isso."

Ele riu e olhou o céu negro por um bom tempo. Seus olhos pareciam estrelas querendo encontrar seu lugar naquela imensidão. E nessa hora eu fiquei com medo de olhar neles e encontrar meu reflexo ali, e a ilusão de que estamos apaixonados.

"Vem."-pegou minha não. "Vou te colocar para dormir."

Eu não entendi de primeira o que ele quis dizer, mas depois de alguns... Segundos andando ele me puxou para si e me pegou no colo.

"Wah! O que está fazendo?"-ele não falou nada. "Me põe no chão!"

Eu não queria descer, mas aquilo era constrangedor se alguém visse, mesmo que fosse muito tarde e a probabilidade de ter mais alguém na rua era mínima. Sentir meu corpo contra o dele e suas mãos me segurarem com firmeza, era confortável e gostoso. Tive a vontade de abraçar seu pescoço e esconder meu rosto em seu peito feito uma criança, mas me convite em somente aproveitar o balanço suave de seu andar e o seu delicioso perfume.

"Você é mais leve que uma garota. Não parece que tem alguns músculos."-olhei-o de cara feia. "Não disse isso por mal. Sabe que eu adoro seu corpo e..."-parou abaixando a voz e seu rosto até meu ouvido. "Eu sei como trabalhar esses seus músculos."

Virei meu rosto envergonhado.

"A-Aonde estamos indo?"-mudei de assunto.

"À minha casa."

O quê?

"Vai desobedecer seus pais?"

Ele riu da minha surpresa.

"Sim. Não é a pior coisa do mundo sabe..."

Eu sempre fui considerado um filho exemplar, nunca desobedecia meus pais, tirava notas boas na escola e me empenhava nos estudos. Mas aquilo tudo de ser perfeito era um saco. Nada do que eu fazia estava bom, nada que eu me empenhava em fazer era suficiente, e então eu cansei. Minhas notas caíram, eu passava o dia na casa de Shiryu jogando vídeo game e eu matava aulas. Foi então que meus pais não aguentaram e fui expulso de casa. Shiryu me acolheu e quando seus pais morreram ele ficou com a casa. Logo June e Jabu juntaram-se a nós. Nunca fui mais feliz.

"Prontinho."-sorriu me colocando no chão. "Sinta-se na sua casa."

Olhei a casa, a pintura branca e impecável, o jardim minuciosamente cuidado e tudo isso era de uma beleza desigual. Não chegava a ser a casa de alguém rico, mas eles sabiam aproveitar o que tinham. Por dentro não era diferente, móveis limpos, o piso escuro brilhando e a pintura perfeita.

"Uau..."-foi só o que consegui falar.

"Vem, meu quarto é lá no fundo."-ele me estendeu a mão. Aceitei-a.

Seu quarto era a única parte bagunçada da casa e compensava pela casa limpa. As roupas jogadas num canto qualquer, os equipamentos de baseball espalhados, os lençóis na cama do jeito que eles provavelmente acordaram, e várias outras coisas espalhadas no chão. Seu banheiro era limpo, seu quarto não.

"Er... Não repare a bagunça não, tá... Isso é... Normal..."

A bagunça não me incomodou, o que o fez foi o silêncio que ficou sobre nós depois. Sentei em sua cama e ele do meu lado. Por um bom tempo ficamos calados, fitando o chão e a janela. Eu queria tocá-lo, mas era muito tímido para isso, coisa que ele parecia não ser. Hyoga deitou em meu colo e olhou em meus olhos.

"Posso te usar de travesseiro?"-perguntou se aconchegando.

"Sim."-comecei a mexer em seus cabelos.

"Vai me fazer dormir desse jeito..."-ele disse abrindo os olhos. Puxei o lençol e o cobri. "Isso, vai me mimando. Depois que você não me aguentar mais só vai ter a si mesmo quem culpar."

Não consegui me impedir de rir. Ele não servia mais para me ameaçar e elas eram como o silêncio, preenchiam seus lábios sem voz alguma e isso, para mim, era a melhor coisa do mundo. E esse silêncio que falava por nós permaneceu por um bom tempo. Eu supunha que a esse ponto Hyoga já estaria dormindo, mas ele resolveu falar. Já me preparei para uma ameaça silenciosa ou alguma coisa carinhosa, mas minhas defesas caíram quando ele perguntou tudo o que eu, surpreendentemente, nunca esperaria a essa altura:

"Shun... E se eu dissesse que te amo?"-naquele ponto que eu estava, vulnerável era muito pouco. "Quer dizer... Sem querer ser rude, acho mais fácil eu falar isso do que você. Eu não te odiava..."-explicou.

Não mudou nada. Suas palavras atingiam meus pensamentos diretamente e ficavam ecoando na minha cabeça, estava difícil pensar.

"Eu não sei... Eu nunca amei ninguém além do amor entre amigos... Nunca me interessei realmente em correr atrás de alguém para ficar comigo. Então... Nunca senti o sabor de amar..."

"Oh... Entendo... Mas eu gostaria que soubesse que é verdade. Amo você. Não por causa daquela noite, mas eu realmente... Fazia um tempo já... E... Eu não suportei ver Misty te tocando, mas eu fui covarde!"-eu vi uma lágrima descer seu rosto.

"Hyoga, pare de se culpar. Vamos ficar rodando e nunca saindo do lugar se ficarmos assim. Chega. Passou."-disse-lhe um pouco irritado.

Na verdade eu não aguentava mais! Estávamos andando em círculos, de tudo o que tentávamos progredir sempre acabávamos voltando para as mesmas desculpas de um passado diferente. Sim, eu sabia que ele estava arrependido pelo que fez comigo por dois anos e Deus sabe como eu agradeço por isso, mas eu já o perdoei, não é necessário tudo isso.

"Hyoga eu quero continuar avançando, e não voltando sempre para o mesmo lugar."-olhei-o enquanto ele sentava na cama. A lágrima que antes estava descendo pelo seu rosto, agora estava parada na sua bochecha. "É maravilhoso saber que você me ama, mas poderia me dar um tempo? Realmente preciso me organizar..."

Ouvi ele bufar.

"Tempo... É sempre isso que você pede."-ele sentou me olhando. "De tudo o que eu já lhe disse você pediu um tempo para pensar. Será que não pode fazer algo sem planejar antes? Sem pensar?"-ele esperou uma resposta minha que não veio. "Ou será que não consegue? Quer ter uma vida perfeita?"

"Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada! Não quero tomar uma decisão sem pensar para não me arrepender depois! Não quero viver por decisões erradas!"-explodi.

"Ninguém é perfeito! Não se pode ser perfeito! Tentar isso é desperdiçar parte da sua vida à toa! Coloque isso na sua cabeça e me dê uma chance. De verdade."

Eu não respondi. Não queria responder. E eu não tinha o que responder. Sim, ele podia estar certo, mas isso ficaria comigo para sempre e com ele, deixaria a dúvida e o vazio. Não que eu não me impostasse com Hyoga, é que isso era realmente pessoal para mim. Bem no fundo fico me perguntando por que ele se incomoda tanto com isso.

Quando fui olhá-lo de volta, ele não estava mais ao meu lado. Remexia na gaveta do guarda-roupa procurando alguma coisa. Com o nosso silêncio dava para ouvir ele derrubando coisas e desarrumando roupas. Até que...

"Ah-ha!"

Ele voltou para meu lado. Aparentemente não carregava nada. E fez toda aquela bagunça pra nada? Mas ele me mostrou um par de anéis de prata, um com um ramo de espinhos gravado nele e o outro com as pétalas de rosa. Eram magníficos. Ele percebeu minha surpresa com as jóias e explicou:

"Nunca foram usados..."-observou-as por um tempo. "Eles eram de minha mãe..."-agora ele olhava em meus olhos. "E agora um é seu."-ele segurou minha não e colocou o anel com as pétalas sobre minha palma. "Namore comigo Shun."

Eu prendi a respiração por um longo segundo e isso pareceu durar um século. Depois disso é que eu fui me dar conta do que ele tinha acabado de falar. Mentalmente parei o tempo. Não era uma má idéia... Não. Era sim. Eu não queria namorar alguém sem antes ter certeza que gosto dela. Arriscar algo estava fora de cogitação. Ou não... Com certeza se eu recusasse seu pedido ele ia falar que estava tudo bem e que não importava, mas eu sabia que no fundo eu ia quebrar um pedaço dele...

E de mim também. Oh droga! Eu o queria. Eu gostava dele. O queria meu.

Eu amava ele.

Levantei meus olhos e encontrei suas orbes azuis maravilhosas. E eu percebi que elas esperariam o quanto fosse preciso para eu tomar uma decisão concreta.

"Eu..."

"Entendo se não quiser... Se..."-sua voz foi murchando.

"Cala a boca."-murmurei. "É claro que quero..."-eu queria, e como, que minha voz saísse firme. Mas ele compreendeu que era verdade.

Seus olhos arregalaram. Sua boca abriu um pouco e logo se tornou um sorriso e ele fechou minha mão delicadamente sobre a aliança. Levei meus dedos aos lábios e senti que sorria também. Olhei minha mão, meu pulso e meus olhos passaram pela corrente que eu usava como pulseira e eu tive uma idéia não-original. Retirei-a e passei o anel por ela colocando-a em meu pescoço. Hyoga sorriu e retirou o anel com o nome do time de baseball do indicador e colocou a aliança com o ramo de espinhos no lugar. Podia não significar nada para os outros, mas para nós sim, e era isso o que importava.

Hyoga tocou minha face, seus dedos caminhando sobre ela e descendo, passando por minhas bochechas, meus lábios, meu pescoço e logo ele repousava sua mão sobre meu peito, em cima do meu coração.

"Está acelerado..."-ele murmurou ainda olhando em meus olhos.

"É culpa sua. Você adora mexer comigo..."-disse e abaixei os olhos.

Ouvi sua risada e logo depois ele levantou meu queixo e me beijou suavemente. Primeiro só o contato com os lábios, mas nossas línguas se tornavam mais necessárias a cada instante. Aumentando nosso contato, ele sentou em meu colo mexendo seus quadris sensualmente, me excitando. Sua mão levantava minha camisa e meus lábios marcavam seu pescoço.

Não demorou muito e nossos gemidos e ofegos de prazer enchiam o quarto e Hyoga continuava a dançar em meu colo. Parecia que nunca ia acabar. Nunca parece, nós nunca queremos que acabe. Era naquela hora que nossas declarações amorosas eram ditas, enquanto nossos corpos se chocavam e nossas mãos tocavam o corpo do outro com volúpia. Hyoga me abraçou, apertando seu corpo contra o meu e eu sabia que ele estava quase, assim como eu. Meu corpo começava a estremecer e o abracei também.

Meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso ao sentir ele se apertar mais contra meu corpo.

Após um banho quente, fomos dormir, e isso já passava das 3 da madrugada. Fiquei um pouco inseguro quanto a dormir na casa de Hyoga, ninguém sabia onde eu estava e amanhã com certeza eu responderia um interrogatório por parte de Shiryu.

"Não pense tanto hoje, ok?"-ele pediu enquanto me aconchegava em seus braços.

"Eu só..."

"Por favor... Por mim."-olhou em meus olhos. "Arrisque um pouco só essa noite."-pediu.

Meus olhos desviaram sem a minha total concepção disso e eu concordei fechando-os.

Tenho que confessar que nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha vida.

-x-

Acordei com barulho de TV. Estava ligada no noticiário matinal e meu coração gelou ao pensar que os pais de Hyoga haviam chegado mais cedo do que imaginávamos, mas ao notar que ele não se encontrava mais ao meu lado, fiquei mais aliviado. Olhei em volta procurando minhas roupas e encontrei-as sob um banquinho. Segurei o lençol na altura de minha cintura e fui pega-las.

"Isso não é meu..."-disse quando encontrei somente uma calça de um tecido fino que não sei identificar. Estava pronto para chamá-lo quando vi um bilhete.

_"Aqui está algo para vestir. Vista isso ou desça nu."_

Na hora eu o xinguei, mas depois sorri enquanto pegava a calça. Estava pensando se descia ou não sem nada... Não, ele também tem vizinhos. Deixei o lençol escorregar por minha pele e vesti a calça. O tecido era tão leve que parecia que eu não vestia nada. Sorri novamente e desci.

Hyoga tinha preparado uma bela, porém simples, mesa para tomarmos café e ele me esperava cochilando na frente da TV. Fui até ele e beijei-lhe os lábios.

"Bom dia."-disse ao me afastar. "Você levanta da cama quentinha pra vir cochilar na frente da TV? Não te entendo."-neguei com a cabeça.

"Hum... Atendeu ao meu pedido..."-ele olhava meu corpo com desejo. "Você tem um belo corpo."-passou a língua pelos lábios sensualmente.

"Tarado."-censurei-o. "Aquilo tudo ali..."-apontei com a cabeça na direção da mesa. "É pra mim?"

"Nem pensar."-ele levantou e percebi que só vestia uma calça jeans aberta.

"Eu já sabia."-murmurei.

"Sei... Vamos comer logo."-me puxou pela mão.

Habitualmente, antes de começar a comer, eu olhava pela janela para ver se o tempo estava bom ou não. E estava, pelo menos para mim, o céu estava meio nublado, mas estava quente. Perfeito.

Senti as mãos fortes de Hyoga abraçarem minha cintura e ele beijar minha nuca. Fechei os olhos.

"Algo errado?"-ele perguntou mordiscando minha orelha.

"Só estou olhando o tempo..."-respondi-lhe.

"Hum..."-ele murmurou beijando meu pescoço.

Se ele fosse ficar assim, tudo bem, mas Hyoga voltou a beijar minha nuca mordendo-a de leve e descendo sua mão por minha barriga. Eu sabia aonde ele queria chegar, a calça fina e nada davam na mesma e se eu não o parasse logo acabaria cedendo.

-"Hyoga... N... Par..."-eu pedia sem nenhuma firmeza na voz.

"Huhu... Você já está assim?"-ele se divertia.

"Pa... Re..."

Suas mãos abandonaram meu corpo devagar e eu respirei fundo tentando, sem sucesso algum, recompor-me. Virei para encará-lo.

"Hum... Não sabia que eu produzia esse efeito em você... Devia ter descoberto mais cedo."

Por reflexo olhei para baixo, havia um volume grande em minhas calças. Um volume que nem eu sabia que possuía, não sou do tipo de cara que compara o ego ao tamanho do pênis.

"É Shun você é grande..."-sorriu malicioso. "Nunca pensou em fazer um filme pornô?"

"Hyoga!"-censurei-o.

"Brincadeira! Mas que sua voz é muito erótica isso é."-atirei-lhe um pano de prato. "Está bem, parei! Vamos comer então."

Por um lado eu queria que as brincadeirinhas acabassem, mas eu gostava delas, gostava de ficar corado por causa dos seus comentários pervertidos e acima de tudo, adorava sua expressão maliciosa ao fazê-los.

Coloquei a mão em meu pescoço e desci acompanhando a corrente e encontrando o anel que Hyoga me dera. Observei-o, era simples, mas os desenhos das pétalas de rosa mudavam a simplicidade completamente. O dele, adornado com os espinhos de minha rosa.

"Porque me deu as pétalas?"-perguntei brincando com o anel em meus dedos. Ele comia uma torrada.

"Bom... Porque você é delicado."

"Todo mundo diz isso de mim... Não vale."

Ele sorriu.

"E você também é que nem uma rosa: tem sua beleza invejada pelas outras flores."

Oh... Isso valia. E como valia. Hyoga ficava mais atraente quando era romântico. Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

"E porque você é os espinhos?"-perguntei.

"Por que uma rosa precisa de alguma coisa para protegê-la. Ou de alguém."-ele levantou começando a retirar as coisas da mesa. Parou na pia e ficou olhando a janela. "E também... Por que eu já te feri muito..."

Levantei e fui ao seu encontro.

"Quero ser os espinhos. Quero te proteger. Também feri as pessoas."

"Estou falando de nós. Pouco me importa os outros quando tenho você."-abri a boca para falar algo, mas tornei a fechá-la. "Preciso de você. Preciso que me ajude a curar minhas próprias feridas."

Encostei meus lábios em suas costas enquanto o abraçava. Sim, precisamos um do outro do jeito que estava pelo menos por enquanto. Quem sabe, mais pra frente, eu não me torne os espinhos que protegerão a delicada rosa com as pétalas de pedra?

-x-

_That's all folks... For now..._

_Vou tentar não demorar muito pra postar o outro… __Pormise ;)_

_Kissus e deixem reviews, oks ;*_


	5. Decisão

_Yeah, aqui vou eu de novo .-._

_Não me matem pela demora, please. i.i_

_Depois de esperarem um tempão não vou ficar enrolando..._

_Enjoy!_

_Cap. 05_

_**Decisão**_

Todos os meus amigos se surpreenderam ao me verem caminhando em direção ao campo. Eu nunca ia lá. Carregava somente o caderno de língua japonesa para estudar para a prova, e na boca uma maçã. Shiryu ia estudar comigo, mas quando ele viu que eu andava para o campo, disse que ia estudar com Seiya. Não liguei.

Abri o caderno e fui andando enquanto lia alguma coisa. Como de costume, esbarrei em alguém.

"Auch... Descul..."-olhei para cima e o encontrei. "Ah..."

Junto com Hyoga vinha Misty, Milo e o belo Afrodite, ambos do time.

"É você..."-dissemos juntos.

Meus olhos se arregalaram nos reflexos dos dele. Aquelas duas palavras, aparentemente simples, eram tão significativas para mim quanto um "eu te amo" vindo de sua boca. E como eu queria dizer isso para ele naquele momento. Limitei-me a olhá-lo nos olhos e acompanhá-lo com estes ao ver ele continuar seu caminho. Abaixei a cabeça e voltei a morder a maçã prendendo-a nos dentes.

-x-

Tapar o sol com a peneira. Era isso que eu estava tentando fazer desde que Hyoga e eu decidimos ficar juntos. Usava uma falsa raiva dele para encobrir meu desejo de tê-lo comigo o máximo de tempo que eu pudesse.

Estudar kanji não era difícil, só enchia o saco desenhá-los e era isso que eu mais precisava treinar. Shiryu era ótimo nisso, mas não deu para ele me ajudar, mas tudo bem, eu sei me virar. Quando eu percebi, minha maçã já tinha acabado. Coloquei-a no banco ao lado e continuei estudando até ouvir umas vozes distantes no campo.

"Então Hyoga, você ainda quer jogar conosco não é?"-a voz enjoada de Misty encheu meus ouvidos e eu não pude evitar olhá-los.

O time cercava Hyoga, para quem não soubesse de nada isso continuava sendo um treino, mas eu ouvi o que ele disse e sabia melhor que ninguém a verdade.

"Olha Misty, eu não faço muita questão não, sabia? Depois que eu descobri que você é um cretino da pior espécie, estar perto de você é repugnante."-ele disse firmemente e sem arrependimentos. Já eu pensava: _"Não estrague sua vida por isso."_

"Hum... Então você já pretendia sair?"-vi ele confirmar com a cabeça. "Quando?"

"Pensei em sair depois do campeonato, se você não quiser dar muitas explicações. Mas você é o capitão, você decide."-deu de ombros.

"Certo. Dê-me hoje para pensar."

O treino foi normal como qualquer outro, parecia que nada tinha acontecido. De certo modo, era assim que tinha que ser. Abaixei os olhos para o caderno quando uma bola acertou minha cabeça desnorteando meus sentidos por um momento. Olhei para o campo procurando o infeliz que fez isso e vi Hyoga com o taco na mão, e me lembrei que ele era rebatedor. Na hora me deu a louca de descer e ir tirar satisfações com ele cara a cara. Quando eu me levantei ouvi os outros do time reclamar:

"Ah Hyoga, mas que merda! Por que você tinha que jogar lá?"

Quando cheguei ao campo joguei a bola nele.

"Seu otário! Com tanto espaço pra jogar tem que mirar em mim? Você é besta é?"-sim eu estava bravo.

"Desculpe-me se lhe ofendi. Não tive a..."

"Cala a boca."-mostrei-lhe meu dedo do meio. "Você nunca tem a intenção de porra nenhuma não é? Cansei disso."

Eu me virei para voltar ao meu lugar e ao que fazia quando senti alguém segurar meu braço e me puxar de volta. _"Pronto, agora eu apanho de todos esses caras."_

E logo tudo o que eu nunca imaginaria numa situação daquelas aconteceu. Quem me puxava era Hyoga e ele me puxou com força, me virando para si e tomando meus lábios como se estivéssemos a sós. Sua língua acariciava a minha querendo uma reposta, mas eu não conseguia, não queria deixar tudo pior do que estava. Vendo que eu não ia cooperar com ele tão fácil, Hyoga colou nossos corpos e abraçou minha cintura com força não deixando espaço para me mover. Abri os olhos para espiá-lo e encontrei suas orbes azuis que eu tanto gostava fazendo o mesmo que eu, e eles estavam do jeito que eu gostaria de encontrá-los, do jeito que eu pedi. Então eu correspondi ao beijo, passando meus braços por seu pescoço e enroscando meus dedos nos seus sedosos fios dourados. E quem quisesse, conseguia ver nossas línguas se mexendo em conjunto, nossa dança. Eu pensava as consequências disso, para mim e para ele.

"Desgraçado!"-ouvimos, e antes que pudéssemos nos virar para olhar Hyoga levou um soco. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

Ele foi empurrado e jogado contra mim que utilizei toda a minha pouca força para tentar segurar nós dois, mas não deu, acabamos caindo.

"Hyoga!"-tudo bem que ele havia caído em cima de mim, mas quem foi socado foi ele.

"Estou bem."-ele se apressou em sair de cima de mim. "Você?"

"Agora eu sei por que você quer sair! Para nada te impedir de ficar com essa bicha!"-Misty apontou o dedo para Hyoga e depois para mim. "Vou acabar com vocês dois. Toda a sua reputação idiota e tudo que você já conquistou nessa escola."-ele sorriu. "Para começar, você está fora do time."

Hyoga deu de ombros.

"Como se eu ainda me impostasse com isso. Eu ia sair de qualquer jeito, pode me tirar."-ele segurou meu braço e me puxou. "Isso significa que não preciso mais ver sua cara muito tempo num dia só."-sorriu.

Senti sua mão percorrer meus quadris e ele colocar dois dedos em meu bolso traseiro. Por reflexo meus olhos se arregalaram e eu virei uma estátua. Ele estendeu a mão a Misty com o anel do time na sua palma.

"É todo seu."

Misty não se mexeu e ele virou sua mão deixando a anel cair no gramado. Nos viramos para sair e Hyoga pegou minha mão. Quando estávamos quase saindo do campo ele levantou nossas mãos juntas e beijou a minha com carinho. Eu simplesmente sorri.

"Ah... Me desculpe por isso tudo e... Pela bolada também..."-ele disse envergonhado. Não lhe disse nada. "Shun, está tudo bem?"

Paramos. O pátio estava quase vazio. Havia acabado de tocar o sinal para a aula e os poucos alunos que restavam, corriam para as salas. Menos nós.

"Shun?"-ele insistiu por uma resposta.

"Não sei Hyoga... Estou confuso..."-suprirei. "Ainda... É novo para mim você ter jogado tudo para o alto por minha culpa... Você tinha uma vida ali sabia?"

Ele sorriu. Como se já soubesse que eu ia ficar assim, como se tivesse feito tudo prevendo minhas reações. Mesmo não sendo isso que eu queria para ele, eu... Estava feliz, em um jeito meio perverso de dizer, eu estava me dando bem e Misty não. Um pensamento culpado surgiu e me martirizou por pensar assim, era como se eu estivesse usando Hyoga para me vingar de Misty. Não era isso que eu queria. Pisquei uma vez, saindo da minha bolha de pensamentos e vi a mão dele esticada para mim.

"Vamos andar."

O caminho que fazíamos ia para a parte abandonada da escola. Era onde ficava uma antiga biblioteca que foi incendiada e nunca voltaram a usar. Não como deveria. Os alunos vinham aqui para matar aula, a maioria vinha em pares, então não é muito difícil adivinhar o que vinham fazer aqui. E eu esperava seriamente que Hyoga não tivesse vindo aqui somente com esse propósito, realmente precisávamos esclarecer algumas coisas.

"Acha mesmo que joguei minha vida fora?"-afirmei com a cabeça receosamente. "Uma pena que pensa assim."-ele sentou em uma antiga pedra e eu a sua frente em um pedaço de concreto do antigo prédio.

Estávamos atrás da biblioteca, somente nós, e havíamos acabado de passar por um casal de estudantes afoitos que se dirigiam para o interior do prédio que a natureza mesmo havia cuidado de limpar e deixar somente os seus vestígios.

"Não está feliz com minha decisão?"-ele perguntou um pouco triste.

"Não sei... Estou confuso... Foi rápido demais..."-eu me recusava a olhá-lo.

"Me desculpe. Não consegui esperar."-ele sorriu. "Preciso de você."

"Hyoga... Não..."-fechei os olhos com força, não conseguindo continuar a frase.

"O que?"-ele me perguntou, mas ficou sem resposta. Não queria dizer o que pensava a ele. "Não esconda seus pensamentos de mim, por favor."-ele se levantou e tocou meu ombro delicadamente.

"Não valho tudo isso que você pensa..."-murmurei. "Está errado..."

Ele subiu sua mão, de meu ombro para meu rosto, acariciando-o. Olhei para ele e vi a cena que eu mais temia: lágrimas tristes desciam por suas bochechas, mas Hyoga mantinha um sorriso nos lábios tentando disfarçar isso. Meus olhos se arregalaram e tudo o que podia estar pensando a respeito do que ele acabara de fazer se foi. Eu só queria fazer ele não chorar mais. Isso para mim já era demais.

"Errado ou não, é você que eu quero."-uma lágrima pingou em meu colo.

"Não chore. É doloroso demais para mim... Eu... Não quero te ver assim por minha causa. Eu quero você. Mais do que tudo. Mesmo assim às vezes eu acabo deixando minha consciência falar mais alto e machuco você, eu... Vou mudar, não quero mais te machucar."-expliquei-lhe como um pedido de desculpas virando o rosto um pouco, me envergonhando de mim mesmo.

"Não mude."-olhei-o preocupado. "Eu me apaixonei por você com todos os seus muitos defeitos e com tudo o que você diz ter feito de errado. Não te quero diferente disso."

O tempo parou para mim enquanto eu o ouvia, e ainda assim eu não conseguia acreditar no que ele falava. Podia ser minha mente pregando peças em mim, e eu senti as lágrimas descerem por meu rosto e fechei meus olhos. Hyoga era muito mais do que eu podia pedir em minha vida. E eu, talvez, fosse mais do que ele pudesse prever. Não éramos o que se podia chamar de compatíveis, mas fazíamos com que isso desse certo. Havia tantas coisas que eu tinha que me desculpar com ele, tantas coisas que eu nunca lhe disse, mas... Ele não queria que eu mudasse, não queria me ver diferente, mesmo eu disposto a fazer isso por ele. E ao contrário dele, eu não conseguia fazer algo que provavelmente iria contra o que ele queria de mim. Não nesse sentido. A última coisa que eu queria era vê-lo chorando por minha causa de novo.

"Está feliz?"-ele repetiu a pergunta. Não consegui falar, somente balance a cabeça confirmando. Ele segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos, fazendo eu olhá-lo. "Posso te pedir uma coisa?"-ele olhou em meus olhos. Uma mão acariciando minha bochecha.

"Claro. Não precisava nem ter me perguntado."-minha voz saiu mais baixa do que eu esperava.

"Prometa que não vai mais me dizer que não tem valor para mim."-ele suspirou. "Você pode pensar assim, mas não eu. Agora você é o meu mais precioso bem."

"Me desculpe... Não tive a..."-ele colocou levemente um dedo sobre meus lábios calando-me.

"Não precisa se desculpar. Eu só gostaria que você não fizesse isso de novo."-sorriu.

"Não vou. Prometo."

Meus olhos passaram pelos seus e observaram seus lábios desfazerem e refazerem seu sorriso, e eu não entendia porque eu não conseguia sorrir naquela hora, eu não conseguia corresponder seu sorriso. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e ele tomou meus lábios com carinho e eu ainda conseguia sentir eles sorrirem. Num ato de loucura ele me puxou para si e jogou seu corpo para trás e caímos deitados na grama.

"Se machucou?"-perguntei colocando meus joelhos um de cada lado de seu corpo.

"Não. Seu peso é nulo."-e me puxou para outro beijo.

Ele estava mais agressivo e ardente do que nunca, suas carícias mais ousadas e provocantes. Senti sua mão tocar minhas costas e descer por ela apertando minhas nádegas. Reprimi um gemido e me mexi insinuantemente sobre seu membro, seu rosto se contorceu de prazer e ele mordeu o lábio inferior com vontade.

"Ah... Shun..."-suas mãos apertavam-me com desejo e logo se dirigiam para minha calça, abrindo-a.

Hyoga colocou sua mão dentro de minha cueca e a abaixou ao mesmo tempo em que eu me levantava para abaixá-la mais. Antes que pudesse sentar ele me chamou com o indicador.

"Aqui perto..."-ele colocou a mão em seu próprio busto.

Ajoelhei-me sobre ele, já sabendo o que ele iria fazer. Hyoga segurou em meus quadris, deixando-me de um jeito mais fácil para ele e começou a lamber a ponta de meu pênis. Eu ofeguei e por hábito arqueei meu corpo para frente, colocando-me mais em sua boca. Ele não reclamou, mas eu fiquei envergonhado.

"Ah... Hyoga... Mais..."-pedi.

Ele começou a mexer meus quadris, como se eu estivesse investindo contra ele. Estava totalmente a seu comando, minha mão esquerda passeava por meu próprio corpo enquanto eu tentava encontrar um equilíbrio com a direita, colocando-a sobre a dele.

"Hyoga... Eu..."-estava quase em meu limite, e meu prazer só aumentou quando comecei a brincar com meus próprios mamilos. "Ah... Não dá mais..."

Com um gemido alto eu me despejei em sua boca sentindo meu corpo tremer com os espasmos. E por um tempo ficamos olhando para o rosto exausto do outro. Meu peito subia e descia descompassadamente e seus olhos observavam-no com luxuria.

"Hyoga..."-comecei a falar, mas senti ele começar a me lamber de novo e perdi o fio da meada. "Ah... Pare... Não aí... Não..."-como se eu, naquele estado, pudesse exigir alguma coisa.

"Acalme-se Shun. Não vou fazer nada que você não goste."

Ele nos rolou ficando por cima e mostrando-me um sorriso totalmente sádico. Hyoga lambeu minha barriga, meu peito e meu pescoço antes de beijar meus lábios de um jeito diferente, mais violento, porém mais gostoso do que qualquer outro jeito que ele já me beijou. Sentia seu membro roçar minha entrada e logo ele a forçava, entrando em meu ânus.

"Ah... Não tão de repente... Idiota..."-reclamei ao sentir ele me invadir.

"Relaxe... Ou vai doer..."-ele me alertou e logo após colocou-se inteiro dentro de mim.

Gritei de dor, mas eu sentia ele me tocar. Em meu ponto íntimo de maior prazer. E sem falar nada ele começou a se mexer dentro de mim, investindo de uma forma um pouco brusca e violenta.

"Ah... Hyoga! Ah... Mais..."-eu ofegava. "Forte..."

Sentia meu pênis pulsar por contato e eu não pude evitar de fazer isso. Mas a sensação ainda não era a que eu queria.

Não demorou muito e senti suas mãos me tocarem, envolvendo-me na sensação prazerosa que eu tanto desejava. E enquanto eu desfrutava daquela sensação deliciosa não percebi que ele os observava.

"Ah... Hyoga..."

"Shun... Estou quase..."-Hyoga me disse diminuindo o ritmo das investidas.

Estendi os braços para ele e sentei em seu colo, suas investidas foram se tornando cada vez mais lentas, até ele se colocar por inteiro dentro de mim e despejar seu líquido dentro de meu corpo. Hyoga me beijou, apaixonadamente, e por um momento minhas mãos acompanharam seu corpo, tocando perto de sua parte intima. Ele gemeu em minha boca enquanto me masturbava mais forte e rápido.

E em um êxtase de prazer, eu arqueei minhas costas para frente me derramando em sua mão. Deixando meu corpo amolecer após o orgasmo, apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele nos deitou na grama, passeando suas mãos por minhas costas e sussurrou em meu ouvido as três palavras mais clichês do mundo, mas que fizeram minha felicidade:

"Eu te amo."

Sorri e beijei seus lábios com carinho e logo depois lhe respondi no mesmo tom:

"Também te amo."-beijei seus lábios novamente e me levantei para arrumar minha roupa, ele fez igual, logo voltando a deitar na grama, deixando-me ao seu lado e brincando com meus cabelos.

Foi quando ouvimos passos, e eu lembrei que ele estava lá também. Me levantei rápido e procurei por ele, Hyoga percebeu e também se levantou segurando meu rosto entre ambas as suas mãos. Não foi preciso uma palavra para ele saber o que era no momento em que eu direcionei meus olhos para o lado que ele vinha. Engoli em seco e uma sensação ruim se apoderou de mim, e dessa vez eu sabia que não ia dar para fugir.

"É bom saber que você estava mentindo para mim. Realmente muito bom saber que você confia em mim Shun."

Shiryu...

"O que você quer aqui?"-Hyoga perguntou ríspido. E quando olhei em seus olhos eles eram frios, raivosos, como que, se não fosse eu por ali, ele já teria batido em Shiryu há muito tempo.

"Hyoga espere."-murmurei para ele. "Shiryu... O que..."-fui interrompido antes de conseguir pensar em alguma coisa para continuar.

"O que você acha? Eu segui o Shun. Estava achando muito estranho você andar sumindo por ai de noite, no intervalo e matando aulas também."

"E desde quando ele deve satisfações da vida dele para você?"

Eu podia sentir seus olhares de ódio um contra o outro, um ódio até certo ponto, e se é que isso é possível, controlado. Mas de certa forma eles me atingiam também, pois de qualquer jeito eu ainda era o muro que impedia os dois de saírem no tapa. Mas eu sentia que estava fraquejando, eu não podia mais ficar entre os dois, como um amante, eu precisava escolher um dos dois para estar junto, mesmo que o sentido de "estar junto" fosse diferente. O muro precisava cair. Eu precisava me decidir antes que o principal atingido fosse eu.

-x-

_Pois é ._._

_Obrigado pelas reviews, elas fazem minha felicidade xD_

_E desculpa a demora excessiva pra postar. Really. i.i_

_Próximo capitulo é o ultimo, mimi._

_Semais. Até lá deixem reviews x.X_

_Kisses ;*_


	6. Espinho

_E ai, baumcuméquitá?_

_Último cap. da fic e ainda não acredito que consegui postar ela toda, mesmo sendo só 6 caps... _

_Mas sou novata então me dêem um desconto por isso ;)  
_

_Cap. 06_

_**Espinho**_

_O que quer que eu faça vai machucar um deles, e a mim até certo ponto._

Esse era o pensamento que não saia da minha cabeça naquela situação. De um jeito ou de outro vou perder. De um jeito ou de outro eu vou chorar. Mas do jeito que está não dá.

"Shun... Por que mentiu pra mim? Realmente não confia..."

"Não é isso!"-interrompi-o antes que ele pudesse terminar. Eu temia assentir com sua pergunta. "Eu não podia te contar nada, e não tem nada a ver com você! Aliás, eu não contei pra ninguém. Nós não contamos pra ninguém."-expliquei e eu me sentia encolher, eu não sabia o que fazer.

"Não ligo pra ele. Eu quero saber de você. Pouco me importa o que esse daí faz"-apontou Hyoga com o queixo com desdém, mas logo ele sorriu. "Não... Importa sim. Ele está roubando você."-ele disse com um tom sarcástico. Senti um arrepio de nervoso percorrer minha espinha.

"Me roubando?"-inconscientemente eu tinha um punho cerrado e o olhava com um pouco de raiva. "Espera um pouco! Eu... Temia ter que apelar pra isso, mas não dá..."-balancei a cabeça negativamente uma vez e Hyoga me olhou, um pouco preocupado, mas ainda assim satisfeito. "Shiryu... Eu não pertenço a ninguém pra ele me roubar, não tenho dono nenhum."-sorri sarcástico para ele também, eu não queria magoá-lo, de verdade, mas ele estava focado em um ponto onde não tem volta, eu precisava fazê-lo enxergar.

Vi ele engolir em seco uma vez e abaixar a cabeça, arrependido. Eu também me arrependi de der dito aquilo a ele. Mas tinha um sentimento de culpa sobre mim que não deixava eu me arrepender disso apropriadamente. Nem Hyoga e nem Shiryu sabiam o quanto eu estava me odiando por fazer aquilo.

"Não... Não é assim... Você o odiava... Agora..."-ele murmurou me olhando e vi suas bochechas corarem.

Retirei a corrente de meu pescoço e coloquei o anel cuidadosamente em minha mão.

"Eu sei... Mas... De repente... Tudo virou... Hyoga... Eu... Eu amo ele."-coloquei o anel em meu dedo. "Descobri que ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa..."

"Descobriu como? Dormindo uma noite com ele?"

Dei um passo para trás, um pouco assustado. Shiryu nunca havia falado tão rudemente assim comigo. Mas me abriguei a esquecer isso e assumir uma expressão de pura raiva, eu não queria ele falando isso comigo, não queria ele falando isso do Hyoga, e acima de tudo, não queria ver ele como uma espécie de vilão que quer me separar de Hyoga, eu ainda o considerava meu melhor amigo, mesmo ele não me vendo mais assim.

"Descobri convivendo com ele, do mesmo jeito que descobri o quão especial você é para mim!"-meus olhos já começavam a se encherem de água, eu não queria começar a chorar agora. "Não quero você falando assim dele! Eu amo ele e..."

Ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse concluir, no fundo agradeci imensamente por isso.

"Mas ele não ama você! Ele não conhece você! Ele não tem o direito de ter você!"

Fechei meus olhos com força, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem. Eu não conseguia mais suportar.

"EU NÃO SOU UMA ESPÉCIE DE PROPRIEDADE! EU NÃO PERTENÇO A NINGÉM! MUITO MENOS A VOCÊ! PARA DE FALAR DE MIM COMO SE EU FOSSE!"-explodi. E nessa hora eu já não ligava mais se eu iria magoá-lo ou não.

Hyoga sorriu ao meu lado, somente para eu ver, e eu sabia que ele estava orgulhoso de mim. Mas eu não estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Isso é ruim?

"Eu amo o Shun."-Hyoga começou, e para minha surpresa, sua voz estava calma. O contrario de seus olhos. "Posso não conhecê-lo há tanto tempo quanto você, mas eu realmente o amo. Se não fosse por ele, eu acho que agora eu estaria me odiando por ver vocês dois juntos. Sabe... Ele me mudou muito, mesmo não apoiando todas as minhas decisões, não me criticava por elas a ponto de eu me sentir mal por tê-las feito. E eu nunca o nomeei minha propriedade."-ele estava o provocando, ele queria fazer Shiryu perder a sanidade a ponto de avançar sobre mim, ou sobre ele, assim ele teria um motivo para fazer o que há tempos ele queria. "Shun não é um objeto que eu possa roubá-lo ou declarar meu, eu acho que isso seria o contrario. Ele pode dizer que eu pertenço a ele, ele pode me declarar seu pelo tempo que ele quiser."

"Hyoga... Não é assim... Eu... Não sei o que fazer..."

"Pois eu sei Shun."-a voz de Shiryu ecoou potente em meus ouvidos, como se fosse aquilo que eu temesse ouvir por anos a fio. Eu sabia o que era, sabia que de uma forma ou de outra iríamos chegar ai. Era inevitável.

"Não precisa ser assim..."-eu sabia que era mentira, eu só... Não queria aceitar.

"Precisa sim. Eu não vou aceitar você junto com ele. Ele te humilhou por anos e agora... Vocês estão juntos!"

Me agachei e coloquei as duas mãos na cabaça. Não queria olhar para ele, nem para Hyoga. E por um momento me passou pela cabeça abandonar os dois. Começar tudo de novo e tentar esquecê-los, mas uma parte de mim não queria isso, eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria. E a verdade é que eu estava com medo de me machucar, mais do que eu estava com medo de machucar qualquer um dos dois. Egoísta.

Balancei a cabeça e falei. Minha voz saiu mais irritada do que eu previ.

"Viu! Foi por isso que eu não contei nada para ninguém! Ninguém vai entender! Vão me achar algum tipo de aberração que gosta de ser humilhado ou alguma coisa assim! Não é isso! Eu realmente amo Hyoga e quero ficar junto com ele... É difícil entender?"-olhei-o, somente levantando rosto.

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto vinha ao meu encontro e estendia a mão para mim. Receosamente aceitei, corando ao encontrar seus olhos.

"Não é difícil de entender, é difícil de aceitar. E não vai ser só comigo. Seu irmão. Ele nunca vai permitir isso."-ele soltou minha mão e disse com uma voz calma.

"Meu irmão não precisa permitir. Eu já sei tomar minhas próprias decisões. Sozinho."

"Então é isso que você escolhe? Você escolhe ele ao invés de seus amigos?"

Suspirei pesadamente. Eu não queria afastá-lo daquela maneira.

"Eu... Tenho um amigo que não aprova minhas decisões, que me trata como uma propriedade dele e que não aprova quem eu amo..."-olhe para Hyoga. "Agora eu entendo por que as pessoas falam que fazem loucuras por amor."-voltei a olhar para Shiryu com um grande pesar em meu coração. Não era assim que eu queria. Não. "Eu... Sim, é ele que eu escolho."

Quando disse aquelas ultimas palavras algo dentro de mim quebrou, e eu sabia que não haveria conserto. Nunca. Ele se virou e começou a andar, voltando por onde havia vindo, sem olhar para trás. Senti uma lagrima solitária descer pelo canto do meu rosto e pingar em minha bochecha, o ar me faltou e eu procurei respirar fundo temendo que a sensação fosse real . Eu sentia a tristeza de Shiryu, eu também estava assim. Eu queria tanto que isso se resolvesse de outra maneira, queria tanto conciliar os dois junto comigo, mas ambos me queriam igualmente, e eu não. Por dentro me sentia um ingrato. Depois de anos que Shiryu me apoiou, cuidou de mim, e me encobriu em minhas besteiras infantis, eu retribuo assim... Ele realmente não merecia... Ele... Não me merecia. Era melhor assim... Talvez... Ele entenda... Estou começando a me contradizer... Mas talvez... Somente talvez, ele aceitasse meu pedido de desculpas.

Olhei para Hyoga me sentindo mais culpado do que eu estava e corri até ele, ele não olhou para trás até eu chegar perto dele, toquei seu ombro de leve e ele se virou. Meu coração palpitava rápido, incontrolável e antes que ele olhasse para mim eu colei meus lábios em seu ouvido e sussurrei:

"Me desculpe."-o abracei e beijei sua bochecha, como se fosse a ultima vez que eu fosse fazer isso.

E na verdade, era a ultima.

Quando me soltei dele, não corri de volta para Hyoga, que me observava de longe, eu simplesmente sai correndo, sem destino, desejando apenas ficar só. Meu peito doía, eu não conseguia pensar direito, eu não conseguia ver direito. Acabei tropeçando em uma pedra e cai no chão. Não me preocupei em levantar, provavelmente eu cairia de novo mesmo. Abracei a mim mesmo e me encolhi, as lagrimas ainda rolando por meu rosto, mas eu não emitia um som além da respiração descompassada. Estava vazio, realmente vazio, como se nada no mundo pudesse me preencher de novo. Acho que esse é o sentimento de quando se perde alguém, mas a diferença era que eu ainda ia vê-lo por muito tempo. Não sabia se iria aguentar.

"Shun! Shun!"-era Hyoga, eu não me preocupava dele me ver assim.

"Estou aqui."-murmurei. Não me importava se ele ouvisse ou não. Não me importava se ele vinha ou não. Não me importava.

Fechei os olhos e senti suas mãos me levantarem. Ele não disse nada, apenas me aninhou contra seu peito. Apertei meus olhos fechados e murmurei:

"Hyoga eu... Des-"

"Não estou aqui para julgar suas ações."-olhai para ele, estávamos sentados contra o tronco de uma arvore que tinha por ali, ele me abraçava como se eu fosse sumir também, como se ele fosse me perder se ele se descuidasse. "Apenas... Deixe suas emoções fluírem... Não vou te abandonar."-senti ele beijar o topo da minha cabeça ternamente.

Abracei-o de volta, apertando-me contra ele. Sim, ele era meu conforto. Não podia dizer que estava me sentindo melhor, mas pelo menos mais calmo. Sentia Hyoga acariciar meus cabelos e logo o ouvi sussurrar algo inaudível.

"O que foi?"-olhei em seu rosto me perdendo em suas orbes azuis.

"Eu só..."-ele corou significativamente. "Eu só estava dizendo... Me desculpe."

Desculpar?

"Pelo quê?"

"Por isso tudo... Por fazer você chorar..."-ele desviou o olhar.

"Não foi você. Sou eu que estou me fazendo chorar. Sou eu que estou me machucando."-levantei seu rosto com a mão delicadamente. "Você está me curando. Está me protegendo. Eu... Ao contrário, só estou te fazendo sofrer... Assim."

Ouvi seu riso baixo e abaixei o olhar envergonhado.

"Não está me fazendo sofrer. Você abriu mão de um amigo por mim, não posso estar mais feliz, e surpreso também. Mas... Eu não sabia que tinha todo esse valor para você, eu só posso te agradecer por tudo o que você fez por mim, você abriu meus olhos para tudo o que eu me recusava a enxergar, tudo o que eu não queria acreditar que estava em minha volta. Obrigado."

Não tinha palavras para argumentar com ele, eu... Acho que ele estava certo, talvez eu tivesse feito a diferença para ele, e para Shiryu também. De jeitos diferentes, mas, acho que sim, ele estava certo.

"Eu... Estou realmente confuso com tudo isso... Mas... Ter você por perto é..."-esperei um pouco tentando encontrar uma palavra que lhe transmitisse o que eu sentia, mas não consegui encontrar nenhuma. Balancei a cabeça. "Não tenho como lhe dizer isso, mas eu não sei o que faria."

Ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto, eu corei com isso e abaixei o olhar, mirando sua mão direita, segurei-a e retirei a aliança de seu indicador e a coloquei no anelar. Suspirei e olhei em seus olhos com um sorriso. Eu ainda conseguia sorrir. Isso era bom.

"Continue me protegendo, como os espinhos protegem uma rosa. Prometo que não vou te abandonar."

Coloquei minha mão direita sobre a sua e ele sorriu de canto. Levei meus lábios de encontro aos seus o beijando apaixonadamente. Enquanto isso ele entrelaçava nossos dedos, deixando um beijo em meus lábios e outro em minha mão, beijei a ponta de seu nariz e deitei a cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos e ele apoiou seu queixo de leve nela.

"Eu vou te proteger Shun. Não vou te abandonar."

E com essas palavras eu pude descansar um pouco. Ali, aninhado em seus braços. Onde eu queria estar pelo máximo de tempo possível. E, se possível, sempre.

_**Fim.  
**_

_Então é isso gente. =D_

_Muito obrigado a todos que leram e mandaram reviews, e obrigado a você que leu, mas não escreveu nada. =D_

_Meu humor é falho pacas, e sei que mais da metade das minhas tentativas de piadinhas, tanto na fic, quanto nessas desculpas de comentários, foram todas FAIL... And I apoligize for that... \"_

_Enfim. Adios galerë. Bejunda e deixem uma review. ;)_


End file.
